My Twin, Sort Of: Redone
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Adopted from strawberry-hime3, more info inside. Set during Invasion. Conner has been coming and going for the last 3 yrs with no explanation, and now the group knows the reason why, will this new adjustment pull Conner and M'gan together, or tare them even more apart?
1. Secret Guardian

**AN: Hello everybody! Let me introduce myself, I'm Angel from the Ashes and my girl strawberry-hime3 couldn't get back into her old account and since she was getting busier she said she wasn't going to continue her stories. Gasp! I know, I know, but do not fear, she has let me adopt her stories and ha given me the permission to let me do what I want with them! I love hime's views on her stories and I love the types of AU plots she chooses, so I hope I do her justice. **

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
January 16, 2016  
****Saturday  
****7:37pm**

_Secrets pulled us apart  
__They took you away and tore up my heart  
__Never new moving on was so hard  
__Tears cut my face like a glass shad  
__But it's to late too late to go back  
__My love is now hidden in every nook and every crack  
__Now night after night I look at the sky  
__I can never go back . . . or can I?_

_By~srtawberry-hime3_

M'gann was currently in the Mt Justice kitchen, preparing dinner for her fellow teammates. A lot had happened over the last five years, saying hello new comrades, saying goodbye to old ones and breaking up with Conner was what seemed to be the worst thing that had happened to her.

She shook her head. _Conner and I are over; I'm with La'gaan now. _Ever since she and Lagoon Boy hooked up, there was always an uncomfortable atmosphere around Superboy when they would show affection to each other, though the Lagoon Boy didn't seem to notice. But it made her worried; was he still mad? Did he not move on yet? Did he still love her? He was the one who broke it off, why would he still care? All these questions made her head ache. Surely though, she didn't have feelings for him anymore . . . did she?

Then there was Conner himself. On the second year of the five, Conner disappeared for a month only leaving a single note that said-

**I need to leave, don't know how long but I'll be back soon. DON'T LOOK FOR ME.**

**~SB**

-and he came back tired and beaten as hell. Over and over they would ask where he went and what he did but he didn't answer, and after that herself and Conner started to grow apart. He would disappear for a day or two with no explanation and come back, and he did this regularly, once or twice a month, the only difference being that he didn't com back beaten up, but somehow happy.

Robin (who was now Nightwing) said just to leave him alone, if he came back tired again or worse, then they would get involved, but she didn't listen. She tried reading his mind once, searching for answers, but wash immediately pushed out, he gave her the same look he did when she first spoke to her new team telepathically, anger burning in his eyes. Obviously he didn't want her to be in his mind anymore, she suspected the worst; that Superboy might have been cheating on her. She waited a long time, trying to decide if she should confront him about, and during that time, they grew further apart.

When she did confront him about, he was so enraged that she would think that he would do that to her. Then she did the unthinkable, she tampered with his mind. She tried to change his emotions, make him happy with her and make him tell her what was going on. He was pissed, outraged, furious, and all those other words that described being enraged.

An argument got out of hand, both saying things they didn't mean and the end result was disastrous; they broke up, well he broke up with her. She definitely wasn't feeling the aster that day. Then she met one the new recruits; La'gaan aka Lagoon Boy and, well, everyone know how it went from there. She liked La'gaan, not love quite just yet, but it was getting there, whilst the clone just kept doing his disappear and reappear act all the same.

"Hey La'gaan! Catch!" A little green boy ran into the room with a football in his hand, aiming it at the Atlantian who was in the living room, ready to catch the ball.

"Ah ah ah," The young Martian snatched the ball out of her blood-brothers hand looking at him disapprovingly, "How many times do I have to tell you not to play ball in this part of the base?" Beast Boy pouted.

"Give him a break Angelfish, we were just having some fun." La'gaan said walking into the kitchen, walking over to her and kissing her temple.

"Alright fine, you're of the hook-" Garfield grinned, "-but you have to help me set up the dinner table."

"Sure!" He beamed and went to the cupboard to grab plates.

"You're a good sister." The Atlantein smiled.

"I know I am, now get your but over there and help him." M'gann shooed him off and went back to cooking.

(^_^)

Dinner was noisy as usual, everyone on the team would come in and have dinner together, everyone chatting and enjoying each other's company, it was truly a joyous time. Conner was quiet as usual, eating his diner and not paying attention to his surroundings, casually looking over at Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian who were laughing with the rest of the team.

This angered him, seeing her enjoying herself with another guy. Super Boy would never admit it but he was extremely jealous of them. When he was with M'gann, they would never acknowledge their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship out in public, but now, they both seemed to rub their relationship in his face. But he never could quite place who was rubbing it in, M'gann or 'Goon Boy?

His trail of thought was interrupted when a vibration erupted from his pocket; his phone was ringing. He slipped the smart phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. Seeing the caller's name he immediately answered and listened to the sweet female voice on the other side. People noticed Conner one the phone when he got up and walked into the kitchen with his phone at his ear. Conner heard the girl speak in her normal language, Korean, and he spoke the same, so no one would understand the conversation.

"**Nan ne doum-i pil-yohae. (I need your help.)" **She spoke, sounding as happy as ever, yet a little down.

"Dangsin-eun mueos-i pil-yo habnikka? (What do you need?)"The clone replied, his laced with concern.

"**Geugeos-eun jeongmal amugeosdo aniyeyo. (It's nothing much.)"**

Their conversation did not go unnoticed buy the team, who had gone quiet, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Is that Japanese?" Mal asked looking over at his girl friend.

"I think it's Korean, yeah it's Korean." Barbra announced.

"Since when does Conner speak Korean?" The new boy wonder asked as he sipped his drink.

"More like who does he know that's Korean." Nightwing corrected. Nightwing was well aware of the clone's connection to someone in Korea, he knew was that **she** lived in Seoul City, a large and populated city in South Korea and she was quite famous where she was. They continued to listen but it sounded like a bunch gibberish coming out of SB's mouth to the rest of them.

"**Geulaeseo Seoul lo gal su issnayo? (So can you come to Seoul City?)" **Her voice asked over the phone.

"Jigeumganeun jung-iya. (I'm on my way.)" was the last thing Conner said and he put down his phone. "I've have to leave for a while, call me if you need me." He said coming back to the dining table and picking up his dishes.

"What? Again?"

"Where are you going?"

"And for how long?"

"Yeah, you were gone for such a long time last time!"

Conner glared at his team and their inquiries shrunk back in their seats, looking over him worriedly. They all knew of Conner coming and going with no explanation, all the boys assumed he a girlfriend of sorts outside the team, though he would angrily deny he had nothing of the sort, which just strengthened their beliefs.

"I've told you that where ever I go is none of your business, so stay out of it." The clone growled and stormed out of the kitchen/dining/living area.

"Nightwing you can't keep letting him go like that, he might be mixed in with something bad, why haven't you looked into this?" M'gann asked, she and Conner may have been broken up it didn't mean she didn't care for her teammate.

"Chill. I have looked into it; Conner is doing nothing that would affect him, any of the world or us. Like he said, it's not our business, if he wants to tell us, he'll tell us." Nightwing said and continued to eat his dinner, but M'gann didn't look quiet convinced.

(^o^)

**Seoul City, South Korea, Asia  
****January 17 2016  
****Sunday  
****10:00am**

Conner flew over Seoul City, trying to ignore the smell of burning petrol that stained the air. He spotted his destination and parked Sphere behind a dumpster and hopped out.

"Stay here, I'll be back for you soon." Superboy instructed as Sphere turned back into, well, a sphere. Conner headed for his target, a studio where they filmed a very popular South Korean morning show. He came up at the back doors of the studio and gave them a good knock. For a moment no one answered but then he herd a deep voice from behind the door ask in Korean-

"What do you want?"

"It's Conner." The doors quickly opened for and a big husky Asian man stood there holding the door open for him.

"Right this way sir. Miss Luna has been expecting you." The bulky man led him through the crowded back stage. They kept walking and a small crowd of people huddled around someone in a chair came into view.

"Girls, really! I don't need so much make up!" The girl in the chair whined, trying to get her make up/dress crew to back off, and they did. When they did, they revealed the young Korean girl siting in the chair. She had a pale complexion, slim, attractive figure and long, honey brown hair that fell in gentle whiffs and curls down her shoulders. She was incredibly beautiful; it was unnatural. _Of course it's unnatural . . . _The clone thought to himself. Her only flaw would be her eyes, they were not chocolate brown, not an amber brown but an ugly, muddy brown, only he knew the real reason they were like that.

"Oppa!" The girl squeaked and jumped out of her chair only to run to him and throw her arms around his neck and hug him senseless. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, I guess." The clone said, gently hugging her back.

"Thanks for coming. I hate bothering you all the time though, you keep leaving your team to come to help me." She said sadly looking at her shoes.

"Hey, don't think like that. You know that I'd do anything for you, Cheonsa (Chon-sa)." Conner reassured placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Miss Luna! Get ready, we come back on in five minutes." A lady with an earpiece attached to her head called out, jogging over to the both of them. "Oh! Mr. Conner, you're here! Glad to see you again, lucky too, there is a herd of fans out there ready to rip Miss Luna's hair out." She laughed awkwardly.

"It's fine. Acting as a crowd divider is part of being a Cheonsa's bodyguard." Conner smiled, the woman smiled back and left the two alone. Conner's smile quickly turned upside down when he examined her outfit.

"I know I've told you this so many time before but don't you think it's a little revealing?" He asked looking down at her outfit again. She wore blood red stilettoes and extremely short white short shorts, and a black top that said 'I *heart* Boys' that stopped right under her c-cup breasts showing of her stomach area and the tattoo of a pair of Angel wings above her right hip.

"I only where this on stage, but you have to admit the outfit is pretty sexy." She grinned slyly, Conner held his poker face. "Uhg. You're way to overprotective of me, a sexual predator isn't going to jump me you know."

"Yes, I know. But there are lot f sick people out there, I never want to know what they think about when they see you wearing something like that." Conner huffed.

"Thirty seconds till show time!" The woman from before shouted and the staff rushed around like a pack of wild geese. "You go suit up, we're leaving right after the performance." The lady instructed, throwing him a set of clothes tied with a ribbon. He could see Cheonsa holding a mike, getting ready perform. Conner smiled as he heard some guy announce her in.

"And now what you've all been waiting for, the biggest Kpop star now- CHEONSA LUNA!"

(-_-)

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****January 16 2016  
****Saturday  
****10:00pm**

"Guys come to the living room and check this out!" They heard Robin speak over the intercom, everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to the living to see what the all the commotion was about. Robin was standing in the living room, remote in hand. He had the TV paused on some Asian news show.

"What's the matter Robin?" Dick asked as he walked into the room with Barbra.

"You're never going to believe this." The boy wonder said with a little excitement in his voice.

"Believe what?" Miss Martian with a yawn.

"This-" Robin clicked the remote and the program started and a reporter who speaking some Asian language (it sounded Korean) and stood in front of a crowded studio of some sort. She was speaking with a huge smile on her and he speech got faster when a girl surrounded by a bunch of bodyguards emerged from the studio waving at the crowd. The guards pushed through the crowd trying to get the girl to the limo of the other side. The team's eyes widened when the camera changed angle and at the front of the group of guards stood a familiar looking clone, wearing a matching suit, pushing through the crowd as well.

"That's Superboy . . . Yes it is . . . Yes it is!" Jaime aka Blue Beetle muttered to him whilst Robin paused the screen.

"So what does this mean? Is he some kind of bodyguard?" Barbra looked over to Nightwing who just gave her a smile and shrugged.

"Yes, actually. I've been doing research-" He opened his wrist computer and opened some pages. "-The girl in the video Is Cheonsa Luna. She's a famous pop star in South Korea. She's the been one of the most popular ever since she became a singer three years ago."

"Ok. Cheonsa is a famous singer, what does this have to do with Conner?" La'gaan asked wrapping an arm around the tired M'gann, who was still a little shocked by the revelation.

"Well. I looked at a few pages and found this." The boy wonder opened up another page and started reading. "After Cheonsa signed her recording contract with JYP, she has always gone to big events and some smaller ones with her American bodyguard; Conner. No one knows his last name, but he and Cheonsa have a very deep connection, stating they had been very close childhood friends. Many assume that these two are a couple, though every time asked, they would deny it."

"So he does have a girlfriend! I knew it!" Mal cheered and high-fived Beastboy, Karen slapped him in the arm. M'gann's eyes widened a little at the comment. Was it true? Was this famous, Asian beauty really his girlfriend? Is this why he kept disappearing, even before they broke up? She looked over at the screen, her eyes skimming over the musician; she was extremely gorgeous but the Martian thought that she looked vaguely familiar and somewhat . . . fake.

"It only an assumption. But how could they have been childhood friends? Conner is a clone! He never had a childhood." Wonder girl said confused.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. But listen to this, apparently it's still a mystery of where Cheonsa really came from, some people even believe that Cheonsa Luna isn't even her real name." Robin said scrolling through more files of information. Barbra scowled up at Nightwing's smirking face; the sly bastard was hiding something.

"So let me guess, Conner is protecting this girl for other reasons other than the crazy fans? Also why he's been keeping it a secret for such a long time?" Mal asked.

"Precisely. But the only thing we can do now is wait for Conner to come back and answer our questions." Robin said looking over his resources.

(-_-)

M'gan stared at the ceiling of her room, everyone one had gone to bed, but she couldn't get any sleep. So, Conner had moved on, to someone more beautiful than her, and now she thought that he didn't care about looks. She shook her head. Why was she thinking like this? Conner was never like that, he would chose some one for their looks, or was she just jealous that he found some one prettier than her?

Oh, what did she care! She wasn't Conner's girlfriend anymore, she shouldn't care, and besides it was only and assumption that they were together, right?

(^_^)

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****January 17 2016  
****Sunday  
****7:05am**

Conner had just gotten back from Seoul, and he was now in his room admiring a photo in his hands. It was a picture of him and Cheonsa when she was accepted and she signed her contract. She took it in the lobby of the JYP HQ, she had asked a passers by to take it; it was her on his shoulders with her arms in the air screaming cries of victory to the heavens. They were both grinning like idiots.

He wanted to pin the picture to his pin board and he needed a thumbtack, he opened a drawer only to find something he wished he'd never see have to see again. It was a photo frame with a picture of him and M'gann a couple of months before they broke up. He just wanted to scream. His lovely M'gann was gone, if the hands of that damned Atlantian, and he didn't mean Kaldur. It hurt so much to loose her, to she her face tear stained as she walked away.

Conner took the frame and removed the photo, in anger he crushed it into a ball and threw it back into the drawer. He replaced the old picture with the other one of him and Cheonsa and placed the frame on his desk. Cheonsa was there for him when they broke up, she got angry with him and made him realize his mistakes, and comforted him when he realized what he had with M'gan was over. Now it was her turn, she was his best friend, no, they were closer than that both mentally and **genetically**. He was going to protect her and made sure she was happy at all cost, even if that meant giving up on M'gann.

(^_~)

**So chapter 1 is up and i tried to beta it the best i could. I don't own this story but I can't wait to continue it!**

**I don't own YJ or Hime's OC: Cheonsa Luna Kent**

**From the girl who will always comeback-  
Angel from the Ashes**


	2. My Twin, sort of

******AN: So here another chapter. This was written by strawberry-hime3 and edited by me, though i didn't do a very good job ^_^;**  


(OoO)

_Shock is an emotion that occurs when one experiences something unexpected  
__Whether it happens to him/her or another  
__To me  
__Shock is another toned down version of the acronym:  
__WTF!?_

_By~ strawberry-hime3_

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****January 17 2016  
****Sunday  
****7:30am**

Conner walked down the hallway, everyone was probably already down there. As he walked he remembered the great times he had with Cheonsa. He remembered first time he brought her to a restaurant in Seoul; it had been her first time at due to her past circumstances. He realized how alike they were; yet they were the complete opposites.

_Flashback_

_Conner walked out of a Korean clothing store holding a couple of bags of woman's clothing, followed by a ditzy looking girl who wouldn't stop looking at her surroundings. _

"_Are you hungry?" Conner asked her, watching her, waiting for her response._

_The girl bit her lip and looked down at her feet, she seemed to be having trouble coming up with a response. "U-um . . . yes, my body does feel the need to digest nutrients and energy." She replied, not the most common response, but hey, she just entered a world she didn't know of, he was the same a year back._

_He gently took her wrist and tugged her along the crowded pathway, trying to ignore the stares that passers by were giving them. But who had ever seen a young Asian girl with amazingly, bright blue eyes? They found a small fast food joint near a bunch of chain stores and went inside. The place was almost full, except for a tiny table for two in the corner. _

"_I'm going to order us some food, stay here and don't move." Conner said, his eyes serious._

"_Of course, I promise." She replied sweetly, her own eyes roaming over the restaurants ceiling. Conner left the table for a few minutes and came back with a few things, to find he girl in the same position he left her in; staring at the ceiling._

"_I'm not sure what you'd like, so I got a few things to try." He said pushing the tray towards her. She looked over the food, examining it with a watchful eye, like he used to. She picked up something round; a hamburger, and unwrapped it, taking a slow and cautious bite out of it. She chewed slowly and smiled taking another bite. _

"_You like it." She nodded. "This stuff isn't the healthiest to eat but it's alright to eat it, at least you like it." Conner smiled weakly. "So I've found you a place to stay, it's only small but it should do. We also need to find you a job since I won't be around all the time to support you, though I wish I could."_

_She smiles at him, brushing a lock of black hair out of her face. "You didn't have to save me, you know. You could of just left me where I was and continued with your own life, i just wanted to know what happened to you."_

"_Yes, but I don't think I could've lived with myself if I knew you were stuck there." Superboy said back._

_She looked like she was about to cry. "Yes, but now I have become your burden." _

"_You are not a burden, it has become my job to keep you sake and as far away from __**him**__ as I can. But you know what? I did it because I wanted to, not because I had to, so don't think like that, alright?" He gently holds her hand._

"_Alright." She sniffs._

"_And you're going to need a name." _

"_Oh! Yes of course a name, all living beings have one . . . can you give me one?" She asks meekly. Conner immediately remembered the time M'gann gave him his name, so he searched his mind for the best Korean word/name he could think of._

"_Cheonsa."_

"_That means 'Angel' in Korean right?" _

_Conner smiled. "Yeah. But if you don't like it-" Cheonsa smiled back with a cute laugh. _

"_No no. I mean I like it . . . Cheonsa it is."_

_Flashback end_

She was kind, patient funny and he was crude, stoic and short tempered. She was so curious about the world where he just ignored it all. Only after a couple months they became so close, she would always make him laugh, but she wasn't his girlfriend. He kept trying see if this would work, Cheonsa being his best friend _and _replace M'gan at the same time, even if she and him would never be lovers.

"Amigo, your back already?" He heard Jaime say from the dining table. "Conner!" The team of teens asked as he entered the kitchen.

"You expected me to be back later than sooner?" Super Boy answered Blue Beetle with another question.

"It wouldn't be a surprising."

"Conner where have you been? We were worried." _More like _I _was worried._ M'gan wanted to slap herself for that thought. Besides, they all already knew where he had been that night, well, actually day due to the time differences between Happy Harbor and South Korea.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Out, like usual. Why do you care anyway?"

M'gan looked away, trying to loose contact with his deep, sapphire eyes. "I care about everyone on this team, whether you like it or not."

"Good morning Angelfish." L'gaan yawned and sat next to Miss Martian at the table, kissing her lightly like he did every morning, not acknowledging Superboy's arrival. They all ate in an awkward silence, everyone suspiciously quiet. They stared at Conner as if they wanted him to say something though they looked away whenever he looked up.

"Ok! That's it!" Cassie yelled slamming both her hand down onto the table. "Enough of this Conner! We all want answers and we're gonna get them if you like it or not!"

Conner looked up in anger at her outburst. "And how many time do I have to tell you what ever I do is-"

"-Is none of our damn business, I know, but you know what? I don't care. So answer this; who is Cheonsa Luna?" The clone looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"When?" When did you guys find out?

"Last night on some Asian news channel. So start talking." Barbra huffed.

"Tomorrow."

"Beg your pardon?"

"The story's very complicated, and if you guys know than why not tell the League as well? Get everyone to meet at the Hall of Justice at noon and I'll explain it all there."

"But-" M'gan started.

Night Wing interrupted. "I think we can agree to that, I'll get everyone down there, you just better show up." Conner gave a curt nod and left with out saying anything else.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Jaime motioned towards the direction where Conner left.

"Well, it's better to let him tell us properly instead of us trying to force it out of him, and what is one more day?" Miss Martian and Wonder Girl grumbled something under her breath.

"So do you think we're going to get to meet her." Beast Boy inquired.

M'gan's head tilted. "Meet who, Gar?"

"Cheonsa, duh. She obviously has something to do with this, right sis?"

"Uh . . . Yeah."

(OoO)

**Metropalis, USA  
****Hall Of Justice  
****18 January 2012  
****Monday  
****12:03am**

Everyone was waiting inside the hall's library, the elder heroes were told of the situation.

"So the reason why Superboy's been going MIA every now and then is because he's protecting his superstar girlfriend?" said Green Arrow.

"That's a very blunt version but yes, though we're not sure if she's his girlfriend. It seems highly unlikely." Mal explained.

"And what do you know about this Bats?" Ollie asked with a raised eyebrow, Batman stayed silent for a while and before he could answer, M'gan interrupted.

"Hold on everyone, I'm getting a message from Superboy." She said reading over a message she received on her communicator.

"**I'm at the cave, I going to zeta to the hall but I need you to tell J'ohn to let me bring an unauthorized guest."**

"Uncle J'ohn. You need to let the make sure the system lets an unauthorized person to teleport here, Superboy says so." The Man hunter is hesitant, but overrides the system anyway. Not a second later the teleport unit at the back of the hall's library opened up and gave a yellow flash.

"Superboy. B05. Authorized Guest." The computer read. Conner walked in followed by a familiar face that was smiling warmly at the group of heroes.

"Your . . ." Karen started.

"Cheonsa Luna! . . . But . . ." Gar looked at the pair confused. She was obviously Cheonsa Luna, her face and skin tone was the same, but there were some changes that made her look a lot more like Conner, and a lot younger than what see looked like in the video they had watched the previous day. Her light brown hair was now as black as Conner's and her ugly brown eyes were less narrowed and were now a memorizing blue, her lips were fuller and her nose was slightly smaller. . Cheonsa smiled a sweet smile at Beast boy and nodded, acknowledging that she was Cheonsa Luna. Conner cleared his throat as if he was trying to swallow down a large rock in his throat, "So, uh, I'd like to introduce you all to . . . my . . . twin sister, sort of."

Their eyes became large (except for Batman and Night Wing's) as multiple expressions crossed their faces, shock, denial, and confusion, more shock. They all looked to be pretty overwhelmed.

"She's you . . . She's your . . ." Superman stuttered, wow, they had rendered the man of steel speechless.

"Yes. I'm Conner's sister," she bowed. "And I know this is very sudden but I have to say it's an honor to meet you all." She straitened back up.

"How is this-how is she-when did you-?" Zantana asked confusion, trying to put the pieces together, but no so such luck in finding an answer.

"What. When. Where. How. And Why. Now." Black Canary scowled.

"Well, to explain, we have to go to the beginning," Cheonsa started, "To when Cadmus _us._"

"You see, during the start of Project Kr. (which was the project of creating Conner) at that time they also tried to make a female version, aka me. So they did. The purpose was to create an undefeatable team, Conner would be used as a . . . weapon," Conner made a face. "And I would be used as a spy. So when they worked on us, they worked on giving me even more enhanced speed and agility, but I'm not as nearly as strong as Conner."e speed and agility while they gave conner more brute streangth and raw power.

"They needed human DNA to fill the gaps that were missing from the Kryptonian DNA, but for me they needed to use female human DNA. So they 'borrowed' some DNA samples from a bunch of Asian super models (don't know why they were Asian though) and created me, that's why I look Asian. Conner and me were grown in pods until our fourteenth week of growth (two weeks before you set Conner free), we were taken out for a test drive, if you can call it that. But that's when things got complicated."

"What happened?" Green Arrow asked, very infatuated in their tale.

"Well, we were taken out of our pods, we kinda went psycho on them, but then the men in lab coats they said a bunch of codes and calmed us down. We were introduced to each other as brother and sister, and did they wanted to do some tests, to see if anything went wrong during our creation, but something did go wrong. Apparently, one of the scientists who were in charge of creating me wanted to do a little _experiment _on me." This time Cheonsa made a face. "The guy secretly took away some of the human and Kryptonian DNA and replaced with animal DNA, to see what would happen to me."

"What kind of animal DNA?" KarenBarbra asked.

"Bird." Conner replied for his sister.

Beast Boy hopped over to stand next to the female clone. "Bird DNA? What it do to you?"

"When they took us out of the pods, when they left us alone in an observation room to see how we reacted to each other, me and Conner didn't really talk, but we communicated through facial expressions. I started to feel quite strange after a while. There was a pain in my back, and when they came into see what was wrong with me, well, the bird genes implanted in me showed themselves."

Cheonsa walked back a couple of steps, and turned around so her back was facing the rest of them. She pulled her long her around her shoulder and they saw to neatly cut and sowed in hand sized holes in the back of her shirt where he shoulder blades were. She bent over so he back was tilted and slightly facing the ceiling. A moment passed and two lumps appeared where the open holes were. The lumps grew bigger and wiggled around a bit then-

POOF!

They realized what the holes in her shirt were for. Two snow white wings popped out from her back; they were even larger than Hawk Woman's. She turned around tow see sets of shocked eyes and smiled, Luna relaxed and the wings slowly shrink down and were absorbed into her back again.

"So that's what happened, my wings grew out of my backs and I don't want to know what they did to the poor guy who did this to me in the first place, but yeah. At the time, we didn't know that my wings could be absorbed back. So they put me away in another pod and put me a way like a common doll, to be used later when they needed to." Conner didn't seem happy, his usual scowl got deeper with every word his so called 'sister' said, and sighed and continued the story himself.

"When they were trying to put Cheonsa away, I had already acknowledged her as my sister and as any brother would, I tried to protect her. That was another reason why they kept her away from me; I was their original plan and they knew even though we were clones we had our on will, they thought if they kept Cheonsa around our emotions would get in the way of our true purpose, and since she wasn't the stronger clone, they decided that they would just go ahead and use me while they kept her in a tube with the rest of their failed experiments." Conner snarled at the words 'failed experiments'.

Cheonsa frowned. "So they forced Conner back into his pod and since they didn't want him to be connected to me, they erased his memories."

"So wait, how could Conner have known about you in the first place if his memories of you were erased? This is confusing." Cassie said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, do you know that thing, where they say since twins share the same whom they may have some weird telepathic connection? Well me and Conner have the same thing, kind of." Cheonsa rocked back on her heels.

Conner folded his arms over his chest. "When Cheonsa was kept inside her pod, since they didn't know if they were going to use her, they hadn't erased her memories yet." He looked at Cassie who just looked away.

"I tried to find any way to get to Conner telepathically, I guess some of the g-gnomes DNA had rubbed of on us. I tried for months, it was very energy absorbing, but I was finally able to get through."

M'gan's eyebrows furrowed. "How is that possible? You have to be within a certain range to at least sense someone's mind, let alone talk with them telepathically."

The boy of steel answered. "We've been asking the same questions for four years now. But when she was able to reach me, I thought someone was trying to get into my mind-" He avoided making eye-contact with M'gann. "-then for weeks I was seeing images in my head of a girl I had never met before and hearing a voice I had never heard before. After a while I didn't understand what was happening to me, then it all came back to me. Cheonsa, Cadmus creating her, her bird mutation, everything. And I knew it was up to me to get her back."

"So you took it upon yourself to save you sister? But why keep it a secret? What was the point in that?" L'gann asked, receiving a glare from Conner.

Conner looked over at Cheonsa, silently asking her if she was ok with him continuing the story, she gave a slight nod. "First I had to try and find her first, Cheonsa had told me that she felt herself being hauled away form where ever she was in originally and she could feel herself being put into a truck and secured in a new location. I tracked her down and ended up at a. . . warehouse. I was able to get her out of there but by doing so I set of an alarm. We ran and made sure we weren't followed."

"And you hid her in Korea, a place se could blend in better." Batgirl suggested.

"Yeah, but of course some of my features made me stand out a little, so got my hair died, contacts- but for some reason whenever I tried any kind of color, my normal blue eye color seemed to shine through with every one I tried, so I just settled for a muddy brown. A few reversible tweaks to my face and I was done." The female clone said but then frowned. "And I am truly sorry. I have not been a burden to my brother but to all of you as well. He has taken so much time from his team and has invested it in looking after me when he could have spent it more important things like training and missions."

"Cheonsa . . ." Conner said, dare they say it sounded almost pleading.

"It's alright Oppa, I don't expect you to but I humbly ask for all your forgiveness." Cheonsa said with a deep bow. They all looked at each other, as if they were having telepathic conversations without words. Cheonsa seemed like a nice girl, and she and if Conner was brave enough to keep this secret for this long, then she must have been worth it. But could she be trusted?

"So we've figured out what happened, who Cheonsa is and why Conner kept leaving but how the hell did you become 'Cheonsa Luna'; most popular Korean female artist now?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Oh, a year after Conner had set me free, a famous Korean record label called JYP were having their yearly auditions, so I decided to try entering it, just for fun. I sent a video of me singing one of my favorite Kpop songs and the next thing I know I'm signing a recording contract. I have two albums out there and I've recently been on a I world tour but I've-well, _we've- _decided it was time I quit." Cheonsa said grimly.

"Why?" Dumb question Beastboy.

"Since she's a clone as well, she's also stuck as a sixteen year old. We've been doing great so far, but the make up we've been using to try and make her look older isn't working as well as it used to." Conner explained. "She hasn't grown any taller and I think people are getting suspicious, so if she quit while she's ahead, then people might leave her alone and move on, to forget about her."

Cheonsa smirked. "Yeah, but that isn't gonna stop them from trying to find me twenty years from know, begging me to go on the Korean version of 'Where are they now'" They all laughed.

"And Conner became your bodyguard because becoming a pop star might blow your cover?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Yeah so that's pretty much the whole story."

"But that still doesn't explain why Conner kept it a secret." L'gann interjected.

M'gan followed. "Yes, how could you have hid something this big from us Conner?" This was also followed by more questions from the league and the Young Justice team, Conner expected at least one of the voices heckling him would be Superman and, but he had just stayed quiet, the look of confusion still on his face. And Batman had stayed somewhat suspiciously quiet during the whole dilemma.

"Because I didn't want Cheonsa to get involved with all this!" Conner shouted angrily, motioning to his surroundings. "Cheonsa is my sister, you think if I told you guys she would have been safe!? If I had told all of you, she could have become a target, not the mention that Cadmus probably still wants her back! The all mighty Superman had just acknowledged my existence; do you think I wanted to put her through the same thing? To let her feel all those horrible things I felt when the only man I looked up too hadn't even want to know I was in the room!?" Superman flinched at his cold words.

Cheonsa attempted to calm Conner down. "Oppa . . ." she said softly.

"I know, 'Onsa, I know. But I just wanted to protect you from all of this. If I had told them, they would have put you on the team, I don't think I would have been able live with myself knowing you got hurt because of me. When I released you, you hadn't done anything but I knew you deserved more than this." Conner said softly, M'gan was just as shocked as the others were at that point; it was the first time they had heard Conner speak that way in years.

"Well it's a little too late Oppa, we knew this wasn't going to last, but four years of keeping a secret, that has to be some kind of record." The room was silent.

"So . . . . . What know?" Ollie said looking at Cheonsa.

The clone twins looked at each other and Cheonsa was the first to speak. "Me and Conner have decided . . . to ask for permission for me to join the Team."

(^_~)

**AN: So there's the next chapter, and if you review can you tell me of any mistakes you find? And also if anyone wants to beta this story message me please. **

**I don't own YJ or SH3's OC**


	3. Defeat&Deception

**AN: Another chapter originally written by strawberry-hime3, edited by me. If anyone would like to beta this that would be much appreciated, so message me. **

**I Don't Own Young Justice or Strawberry-hime3's OC.**

(OoO)

_Defeat is when you lose  
__And loosing means you have failed  
__And failing means that you have hurt somebody  
__Whether it be you, a loved one, or even the victor himself  
__But everyone is defeated if they cannot accept that they have lost  
__And everyone is defeated if the cannot enjoy the victory_

_By~ strawberry-hime3_

**Metropolis, USA  
****Hall Of Justice  
****18 January 2016  
****Monday  
****12:22pm**

"You want her to join The Team? But you jut said you didn't want her to be in it, that was the whole purpose of keeping it a secret wasn't it?" Cassie broke the silence.

"I know, but this wasn't my idea." Conner grumbled.

Cheonsa gave a curt nod. "It was my idea, I wanted to join."

"Nightwing . . . ?" Black Canary asked as she looked at the over to the team's current leader.

"We'll need talk it over. There is a lot we need to discuss." Nightwing looked back to Cheonsa who was standing close to Conner's side.

"Cheonsa hang out at the cave while we get down to business, is that okay with everyone?" They gave weak nods.

"Uh, thank you." Cheonsa said with another bow.

"You don't have to bow, you know." The male clone whispered to his sister.

"It shows respect, besides, it's a habit." Se whispered back, no one hearing what they had said.

"Conner you'll need to come with us back to the base, you guys take Cheonsa back to the cave and show her around, we'll be back with a verdict in a couple of hours." Nightwing instructed, but Conner didn't look comfortable.

"It's alright Oppa, you go on, I'll be fine." Conner smiled at his sister and they walked back to the zeta tubes.

(^_^)

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****18 January 2016  
****Monday  
****12:39pm**

They had arrived back at the cave within matter of seconds, they took her around a bit, and they stopped in the living room, once there, Beastboy was over flowing with questions he wanted to ask Cheonsa.

"Beastboy, one question at a time, you don't have to keep pestering Cheonsa like this." M'gann scolded her blood brother.

"It's alright Miss Martian, I'm used to being asked fast questions, part of the whole pop star thing. So Beastboy is it? What did you wanna know?" The female clone bent down a little so she was at the animal shape shifter's eye level.

Beastboy bit his lip. "Oh, um, why do you call Conner 'Oppa'? You called that a couple of time when we were at the hall."

"Ah, good question. In Korea, the girls would call their older brothers 'Oppa', it literally means older brother when said by a girl in Korea."

"But I though you and Conner were twins? How is he your older brother then?"

"Conner and I may be 'twins' (in a messed up way) but he was liberated and spent more time here while I was in a pod. And for years know he's been looking after me like a big brother would, so he deserves to be called 'Oppa'." Cheonsa replied. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, how did you come up with the name Cheonsa Luna?" asked Beastboy.

"I didn't come up with it, Conner did." M'gan felt a weird pang of pain in her heart when Cheonsa said that.

"Oh, what does that mean? Luna means moon in Spanish right?"

"Yes, in Korean, Cheonsa means 'Angel'. He thought it was the perfect name for me. But Luna is my middle name, not my last."

Barbra said, "Then what's your last name?"

"Kent." Of coarse it was Kent. "I just used Luna as my last name to better hide myself."

"Cool, last question, how did you do that stuff to your face? I mean, you looked a lot older and you looked very different to the pictures of you we saw."

Cheonsa giggled and placed a finger over her lips. "Now that's my little secret."

"So continuing, this is pretty much where we hang out after missions and stuff-" La'gann was interrupted when a growl erupted from Beastboy's stomached.

Garfield rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. I guess I'm hungry."

"Well it is lunch time, and where are my manners! We have guest, I'll go cook something up right away!" M'gann said, floating over to the kitchen. She did want to make lunch for her brother and the others, but she also needed to get away from Cheonsa. Cheonsa was very polite and kind, but the way she would look at M'gann, it was like there was something hidden behind her smile, and something in her eyes and a feeling in the Martians gut that told her that Cheonsa didn't like her. What had she done?

Then it came to her; of course! Conner had broken up with her, was that it? Did she think she had done something horrible to Conner to make him break up with her? Well she did but, M'gann shook her head, that couldn't be it. That was ages ago, so why . . . ? The telepath ignored it and finished making lunch, nothing fancy. It was just spaghetti with salad on the side. It only took twenty minutes to prepare.

"Come and get it!" She called and they came rushing back to the table. She laid out plates and served the meals, they all sat down, Beastboy uncharacteristically pulled out Cheonsa's chair for her. They all sat down to eat, but they waited to see if Cheonsa liked the food, they watched as she gently lifted her fork, stabbed it into the spaghetti and place it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, and smiled one of her best smiles for M'gann.

"It tastes delicious!" She happily cheered, signaling them al to start eating.

M'gan blushed. "It's nothing really, just the quickest this I could whip up."

"Oh don't be modest! Your spaghetti tastes amazing . . . do add something? Like cream cheese to it?"

M'gan smiled lightly. "Normal cream actually, it just gives the sauce a smoother taste to it, you know?" Well, maybe not everything about Cheonsa made M'gann uncomfortable.

(-_-)

**Metropalis, USA  
****Hall of Justice  
****18 January 2016  
Monday  
****12:47pm**

"How could you have kept this from us Conner?" Black Canary frowned.

"I told you before, if I had told you, our enemies could find out about her and want to hurt her, I don't want anything to happen to her, not now, not ever." Conner huffed.

"We understand your concern, Conner. But what if Cadmus had came after her, and you were with her? You both could have been taken away." Green Lantern explained.

"It was better than telling all of you about her." Said Conner. "I'm sorry . . . but it was the only way I could think of to make sure she was completely safe and out of harms way. I know it was selfish of me to keep her away but she's family, my little sister. I don't think I could live with myself if anything had happened to her." Conner frowned, they stayed quiet.

"Conner . . . Little brother, she's my family too." Superman said softly.

"I know. And she knows it too. She already thinks of you as a father figure, it's been a dream of hers to meet you officially. It might seem a little messed up but she loves you yet she doesn't even know you. One conversation with you would have been enough for her. I really am selfish aren't I?" Conner smiled a weak smile.

"Conner you are not selfish, just over-protective. And we all know where you got that from." Diana said looking at Superman.

"But back to the subject again, what of Cheonsa? Should we let her join the team? Can we even trust her?" Green Arrow intervened.

"What is that meant to mean?" Conner raised a brow.

"Nothing, but isn't a little strange that Cadmus for almost four years haven't bothered trying to look for her? And what if she's a Cadmus spy? She could be doing things for them unconsciously like Roy was." Conner paused and his eyebrows shot up in realization, but he quickly pushed them down before anyone could see.

Conner sighed. "I . . . I guess it's a possibility, but I'm sure she isn't some Cadmus spy, even if she doesn't know it."

"How can you be sure?" Nightwing asked.

"I just know." Conner said. _Then why do I get the feeling that you're lying to us? _Dick thought.

Green Lantern spoke. "Well back to matter at hand, should we let Cheonsa join?"

"Well Cadmus clone or not I think she's a sweet girl." Dinah said.

"I think that as well. And if Conner is sure, I'm sure she will be a loyal member to your team." Diana seconded.

Superman clapped his hands together. "So it's decided."

(^o^)

Superman, Superboy, Nightwing and Dinah zetaed to the cave. On arrival they found he cave suspiciously quiet. "They all must be in the living room." Nightwing said leading the way. As they walked a voice could be heard singing an old but familiar tune.

" _. . . when the rain is pouring down~  
__And my heart is hurting.  
__You will always be around~  
__This I know for certain . . ."_

Conner smiled to himself. "That must Cheonasa." They walked to the living room to find the team on the lounges and some were on the floor sitting around the female clone as she sang a classic with a smile for her face.

" _. . . I don't worry 'cause  
__Everything's gonna be alright  
__People keep talking  
__They can say what they like  
__But all I know is  
__Everything's gonna be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
__Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
__No one, no one, no one  
__Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
__Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_I know some people search the world  
__To find something like what we have  
__I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
__So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world  
__No one, no one  
__Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
__No one, no one, no one  
__Can get in the way of what I feel for you . . ."_

Choensa made the song ending slower and softer compared to the real one by a Aleica Keys but sounded just as good. A small round applauds and woots could be heard form the small group of teens while the performer gave a dramatic bow.

"Oh thank you my darlings! You're too kind!" Luna giggled.

"That was awesome!" Gar clapped.

"Quite magnificent, an amazing talent you got there." They heard a familiar voice from behind call. The Asian beauty's eyes widened when her brother, well technically, brother_s _walked in with Nightwing and Black Canary. Superman smiled at Cheonsa who was fiddling with the end of her shirt.

"O-oh, uh, thank you." She said shyly.

"So what, have you guys come up with a verdict yet? Is she in or what?" Babs asked for everyone.

Nightwing smirked. "She's in." A moment of pin-drop silence, then cheers all around. Congratulations were passed to the female clone as if she had passed some hard task. But in a way she had. Conner watched with a tiny smile as the others crowded arougn their new member, their new comrade, their new friend. Superman cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sorry for breaking up the party, but I need to borrow Cheonsa for a while; do you all mind?" Multiple headshakes were seen and Clark, Conner and Cheonsa left towards the cliff outside the ship hangers.

(^o^)

They walked out leaving the rest behind to chatter. The boy of steel watched his sister out of the corner of his eye; she looked really nervous. Her hand fiddling with the other, her black fringe that would normally slope over her forehead and curve neatly down the right side of her face with a loose bang draping over the other side was now covering her eyes from his view. Conner gently placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked, a simple gesture that told her not to worry, though she didn't looked convinced.

"Here we're." The man of steel announced as the reached the cliff, the day was still there and the sky was a bright blue, not a cloud in sight. It was weird since it was the middle of winter.

"So, you wanted to talk to me . . ." The girl leaned over to Conner. "What do I call him? Superman? Father? Big Brother?" She whispered, trying her best to make sure the older man in front of them didn't hear, but that was kind of impossible.

Clark smiled at Luna. "Big Brother is fine." She cursed herself.

"You wanted to talk to me Oppa? That means big bro in Korean by the way . . . and . . . uh . . . um." She trailed off nervously, sweating bullets.

"There are many things I wish to discuss, questions both of us want to ask, but right now, I just wanted to say, welcome . . . to the family." Without a second thought Cheonsa tackled him (at least tried to), surprised, the man of steel stumbled back a couple of steps. Cheonsa's head pressed into his chest, her arms wound around his waist like boa snakes, trying to constrict the life out of him. Clark placed his hand on her head, no words needed to be said; yet there were so many that all three of them wanted to say.

Clark felt his little brother walk closer to them. He looked up to see Conner with a tiny smile on his face. Superman held up his other arm towards Superboy, who shook his head, but Clark didn't care and grabbed Conner by the wrist and pulled him into the hug.

"Heart warming, isn't it?" Dinah sighed Dick as they watched the three hug from inside the hanger.

"Yeah." He said. "Sure to make anyone feel whelmed."

(-_-)

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****19 January 2016  
****Tuesday  
****11:17pm**

It had been cheers and welcomes all around the other day when their new member had been welcomed to the team. Cheonsa had a day off so she had decided to come over the cave to join the team breakfast. During the meal, everyone seemed to take a real liking to the female clone, they seemed to be draw to her kind and out-going personality. Though Conner was growing tired of the constant comments and questions like- 'Is she _really _your sister? Even if you guys are clones?' or 'Bro she's nothing like you!'

Currently, the team members were off training, studying, on missions, thing they would normally do during the day, while Conner and his sister were in the kitchen discussing something.

"C'mon, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with *mochi on top?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon Oppa! Please? For me?"

Conner crossed his arms over his broad chest. "For the last time: No. I'm not going over there and watching their heads explode _alone_. You're coming and you're going to tell them yourself."

Cheonsa pouted and leaned over the kitchen bench. "Can't you just tell them and let me over there when the heat has cooled down?"

"No."

"Fine . . ." Cheonsa sighed.

"What's going on in here?" A familiar voice from behind followed by the patter of other footsteps.

"Oh Nightwing. Uh, well you see, I told you I have to quit the popstar give sometime and so Conner and I were discussing on when we would book a meeting with my producers to tell them I'm quitting. But . . . "

"But you're afraid to tell them." Karen known as Bumble Bee said as she walked around Dick followed by Cassie.

"Yeah. And Cheonsa wants _me_ to go over there and tell them." Conner said bluntly.

The Asian looked grim. "I'm sorry! I don't like upsetting people and Asian businessmen can be really scary when they're angry; _really_ scary. Trust me."

Conner continued. "Well you're going anyway, I'm not taking the heat from them."

"Well let's worry about that later. C'mon, the guys are sparring right now, Cheonsa should get an idea on what we do around here, we can even teach her our basic fighting techniques, if she wants." Cassie suggested, earning small scoff from Superboy. Cassie raised a brow. "Something I said?"

"No, it was nothing. Lets go."

(OoO)

"Ha!" L'gann let out a cry and tried to knock Blue Beetle with his fist. Nightwing and the group from the kitchen were currently watching the battle between the two, L'gann seemed to be winning as Jaime closely missing his hits, yet his own moves to try and hit the Atlantean weren't affective. But with one swift movement, Jaime landed a hit straight to the La'gaan's chest and knocked him to the floor.

"Fail." The computer generated voice sounded.

"Milk the victory beetle, I will get you next time." The Atlantian said as he got of the floor and dusted off.

"Good work guys. La'gaan, you have to try to use more technique rather than just brute force. Jaime, gotta work more on your offensive. You never know when your armor will stop working." Nightwing commented.

"I know, I know. " Blue Beetle muttered and looked up to see Cheonsa. "Oh, you're still here? Thought you left."

Cheonsa smiled. "Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." Jaime laughed. The two boys went over to grab their water bottles, when they did pair of green siblings popped into the room.

"L'gann~" M'gann sang as she flouted over to him.

"Oh hey Angelfish." He said giving her lips a quick peck on the lips, Conner pulled a face, obviously not wanting to watch them swap spit. He wanted to walk away but the only thing keeping him there was his sister, of course.

"Hey Cheonsa! Do you know how to fight?" Gar asked.

"Yeah. I'm good at dodging and evading since Cadmus improved my speed and agility but my offence could you some work, otherwise I'm pretty good."

"Then spar with me." The Atlantean suggested. "You, me, right now. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you since you're not as strong as Superboy, so I won't try and hurt you or anything."

Luna raised a brow and Conner let out a low growl. The Asian slapped her brother lightly on the back of his right shoulder, her eyes saying 'I'll handle this' and turned to Nightwing who just shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She said and removed her brown leather jacket and tossed it aside. She used the thin navy blue scarf she had around her neck and used it to tie up her hair. She was left wearing a pair of shredded denim mini shorts and a fitting black V-neck that could draw any man's attention. She stepped onto the glowing floor.

Dick opened up his wrist computer. "Ok Cheonsa, it's pretty simple. All you have to do is try and knock La'gann down, whether you hit him down or push him down, it doesn't matter. Any fighting style is Ok to use, you must stay in the glowing floor area and the only things you can't do is tackle your opponent and try not to break anything alright?"

She nodded and looked at La'gann who had a questioning look on his face. "You are going to fight in high heels?" He said looking down at her shoes; dark blue and heels themselves were red, the heels made look as tall as Conner though she was slightly shorter

"They're my lucky stilettoes, and don't see why I can't wear them, I fight fine with or without them."

Lagoon Boy shrugged. "What ever rocks your boat."

"Alright, go." Said the former boy slowly started to walk in a circle, L'gann and Cheonsa watching each other like two lions about to strike their prey.

L'gann decided to make the first move and charge for the girl, but Cheonsa swiftly side-stepped his move and he ended up hitting the air. He turned around to the female clone in a battle stance. Her long legs apart, her knees slightly bent, her right fist turned upwards and pulled back at her right hip with the other hand bent towards her torso, preparing to protect her upper body. And with an expression saying she wasn't going to mess around, then her lips turned up in a slight smirk and somewhere in the back of his he swore he could hear Cheonsa yelling 'come at me!'.

L'gann forgot all about 'going easy on her' and charged again, trying to pull an uppercut to her jaw, but was surprised when Luna caught his fist in a tight grip. He withdrew his hand quickly, ignoring the dull pain and started a medley of punches and kicks, each of them was either blocked of dodged by the female clone, she was right, she superb in dodging and evading. Lagoon Boy decided that it was time to end the fight and took a sweep at her legs but she jumper into the air, tumbled and landed gracefully behind him.

Knowing Cheonsa was behind him, as quick as he could, the Atlantean turned and tried to throw a punch that was meant for her face, but (much like before) she caught his wrist and gave it a squeeze, making him groan in pain. Then Cheonsa grabbed his upper arm and with one move she hauled him up into the air and threw/slammed him onto the floor a few metres behind her.

"Fail" the computer generated voice said as she looked down at him sympathetically, a moment of silence had passed and then-

"That was AWESOME!" They both heard Garfeild shout and claps came form behind. Cheonsa turned to see the rest of the team there; they must have been watching the fight cause half of them looked shocked. Luna smiled and walked over and bent over L'gann who was staring up with a pained expression. "Just because I said I'm not as strong as Conner doesn't mean I'm weaker than you."

She held out a hand to help him stand but swatted it away when Miss Martian came over to help him up herself. And L'gann didn't look happy. "Rematch. Now."

"Are you sure?" Cheonsa said sweetly. Too sweetly.

L'gann's red eyes narrowed. "Do not mock me! You may be faster but that doesn't mean you can win every time. And why not? I'm sure you'll enjoy trying to slam me into the ground like a common rag doll again." He snarled as he dusting himself off, which was an unusual response from him. Cheonsa staggered back at the outburst, Conner walked up to La'gann and looked him in the eye with a murderous glare.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, you jackass! You mess with her you mess with me." Conner said angrily, La'gann shrunk back a little, another thing that the twin clones didn't have in common; aggression. And Laggon Boy didn't want to go back to his room with a punched in face.

"Oppa . . ." Cheonsa said softly. He turned to his sister who was clutching her hands together looking at the ground. "I'm sorry L'gann if it sounded like I was mocking you, but I wasn't, I swear." She said looking up at him, she seemed like she was going to cry. "I just thought I might have slammed you down to hard and I thought you would want to rest first. I didn't want to fight you again if you were hurt. So again, I'm really sorry."

Cheonsa looked around at the team with a sad smile. "I think it's time I should go." She said picking up her jacket. "It was nice seeing you guys again. Oh and Oppa, we have a meeting with JYP on Saturday, I'll see you then." She gave Superboy a quick hug and ran off towards the zeta tubes. They stayed quiet for a moment, and then they all glared at La'gann.

Richard shook his head. "Dude, not cool."

"Yeah! You made her leave!" Beast Boy huffed.

"She was just looking out for you man." Mal said solemnly.

Babs scowled. "Yeah, and that's not how you talk to a lady!"

"And definitely not to a girl as sweet 'Oensa, I can't believe you said that to her! You don't talk to Megan that way. " Karen stomped her foot and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"It's not like you to go off bro, and I'm not the only one who thinks it shouldn't have been Cheonsa who apologized." Jaime frowned.

"Alright. Alright! I get it, I screwed up big time. And I know maybe I should have been the one apologizing, I'll will the next time, I promise." Said the frustrated La'gann, wiping the sweat from his head.

"Well you better." M'gann said angrily and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from her current boyfriend only to make eye contact with her old one they held the gaze then both looked down breaking it. No one really noticing it.

(O_O)

"_**Well you better." **_Cheonsa heard the Martian say. She hadn't really left; she was still there, at the end of the long hallway, watching the conversation from afar. She had seen them go off at La'gann, him saying that he would apologize, and she even noticed that slight eye contact made between her brother and his ex.

This was absolutely perfect. Cheonsa smirked as she looked over La'gann's form, he seemed easy to break, the way he snapped at her, the rest of the team seemed to find this unusual, which means she had gotten to him. This made everything even better.

"_Phas__e one complete . . ." _Luna thought to herself and giggle in her mind, if she worked swiftly, her plan would work faster than she had hoped. Turning, she left for the zeta tubes for real, thinking of her next move.

(^_~)

***Mochi is glutinous rice cake that originated in Japan but is popular in Korea too **

**So I tried to beta this, i probably did a bad job, sorry :(**


	4. Fake Smiles

**AN:So this is the last chapter that was written originally by strawberry-hime3, from chapter 5 and so on will be written by me**

(^_^)

_Confessing your faults to someone is said to be a sign of weaknesses_  
_And to forgive someone is said to be a sign of strength_  
_Together they balance each other out_  
_But when there is no balance_  
_Things will always fall apart_

_By~ strawberry-hime3_

**Happy Harbor, Rohde Island, USA  
****Mt. Justice  
****23 January 2016  
****Saturday  
****10:16am**

It was Saturday and everyone had a day off, but everyone still came to the cave to hang out. It was quite early in the morning, most of the members that came to the cave were still half asleep and either had breakfast with some of the others or went to their quarters they had been assigned and went back to sleep and woke up around ten. No one really knew why he or she even bothered coming in so early on a Saturday, but they didn't really care.

M'gann had been grumpy all week, mainly pissed off at La'gann for what he said to Cheonsa, and the other girls were giving him the cold should, even though he apologized to them. 'Don't apologize to me, apologize to Cheonsa!', the girls would say every time the Atlantean tried to say sorry and talk to one of them. But he decided to put up with it until Cheonsa came back on the Saturday.

Beastboy seemed pretty angry with Lagoon Boy himself, but he was the one who was mostly upset with him out of the boys. Gar had developed a somewhat crush on Cheonsa, a very childish crush. The girls thought it was kind off cute, a younger boy having a crush on a beautiful older girl, it was the stuff that would happen to normal people, and they knew that nothing about their lives are normal.

It was Saturday now and Conner would be back with Cheonsa, then he could finally get it over with apologize to the female clone. But to be honest, he never meant to snap at her, it was just something about her. M'gann seemed to be uncomfortable around her, and that wasn't ok with him. But he had to admit he was a bit naïve, he did really think that Cheonsa was weaker that him, but 'never judge a book by a cover' and 'never underestimate your opponent' and all that.

"Superboy: B04, Guest: B23." They heard the computer say and with a flash of yellow light Conner and Cheonsa entered the cave.

"Hi Miss M!" Cheonsa said -still in her 'Cheonsa Luna' make up- as she walked into the kitchen with Conner at her side. Wolf who had been sleeping in the lounge room, was now wide awake and racing into the kitchen. "Whoa!" She shrieked as the mutated animal jumped at her knocking her over onto the floor, licking away at her face with glee.

"W-wolf, it's nice to see you too." Luna giggle as she sat up, she gently rubbed her cheek against the dog's head, coming his spiky white fur with her fingers and could help but smile when he snuggled back, a smile spreading across his large jaw.

"Now that's something you don't she everyday." M'gann said and floated over to the three.

"Oh, hey Miss Martian, it's nice to see you again!" the Asian said happily, hopping up from he seat on the floor. "Wolf and I were just catching up. Weren't we?" She said petting Wolf on his head.

The green girl smiled a bright smile and picked up a plate full of fresh, steaming treats. "Well, you're in luck because I just made a batch of cookies!" That last word seemed to echo as soon as the Martian said it. The rest of the team rushed into the kitchen from all directions. They came at M'gann like a pack of dogs, each member grabbing a cookie for him or herself.

"Hey!" M'gann yelled as the plate only contained three more cookies.

"'Orry 'is, your 'ookies are jus' 'oo good." Beast Boy said with a mouth fool of the biscuit, then the female clone came into everyone's view. "O-oh! Cheonsa! Didn't notice you there, oh sorry. Did you want a cookie?" He said swallowing his food and grabbing a cookie and holding it up to her. She complied with a thank you and took a bite of the cookie and chewed it, then there was a crunch noise. Her face went pale and she grimaced in pain. She spat something covered in blood onto the palm of her hand and lifted it up to examine it.

"What is it?" Conner said as he peered over his sister's shoulder to see what was in her hand, his eyes widened a little and he looked up to glare at his ex girlfriend. Cassie got curious so she pushed through the small crowd to see what it was.

She let out a small gasp. "It's glass!" Everyone crowded around the clones and looked at the object in the Korean's hand. Wonder girl had been right; it was a jagged, blood-covered piece of glass about the length of a new born baby's finger. Wolf whined at the smell of Cheonsa's blood, he looked at his master's ex with an angry stare. The dog had also smelled the cookies; he put the pieces together and let out a low growl at his master's past lover. Cheonsa gently patted his, getting him to clam down.

Miss Martian looked at the glaring Superboy with her hands over her mouth, how on earth did that get into one of her cookies? It could have accidently dropped into the batter. But how? The kitchen had been spotless, and she didn't break anything when she was making the cookies, so how . . .?

Everyone on the team had been eating the cookies; they looked down at the half eaten biscuits in their hands, and looked at each other with worried and slightly scared eyes and the threw the cookies in the bin.

M'gann shook her head and looked at Cheonsa. "I. Am. So. Sorry! I didn't know! I have absolutely no idea, god I should have been more careful-"

"Mo, Mo. Ton't apowogize, it's wot wike wu pwanted it where." Cheonsa said and went over to the kitchen sink and pulled her head under the tap and wash her mouth out.

"Wow's ma tung wook?" Cheonsa said, her words and pronunciation still changed and pulled out her tongue. Her tongue that still was still bleeding, had a long cut along it, the red liquid out of it, threatening to fall. Conner examined her tongue and then again gave Miss M a death stare, Cheonsa slapping him in the shoulder and talked to him using her eyes. It was there thing.

"Lets take you to the infirmary to see if there's any more glass in your mouth-" Nightwing said but cut of when the female clone groaned in pain. She stuck her finger inside her mouth and moved it around and pulling out yet another piece of glass. It was much smaller and Cheonsa's eye widened, but not because of the other shard of glass. She put her finger back in her mouth and with a tug she pulled something else out.

"Aw man!" She griped as she held it up for everyone to see. It was a tooth.

"Seriously? Another piece of glass and a tooth?" Karen frowned, now she was worried about eating another one of M'gann's cookies.

"Sis . . . " Beast by looked at his sister and Conner let out a huff of breath. He looked at her with angry eyes, and looked back and forth suspiciously between the cookies and the glass shard. Miss M bit her lip; did Conner think she _planted_ the shard in the cookie?

"It's alright guys, M'gann don't worry, ok? I know you didn't mean it. And look, my tongues already healing," The musician pointed at her mouth. "Fast healing and invulnerability. A Kryptonian thing, though it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt a little sometimes."

"I should have been more careful. I don't even know how that could've gotten in there." M'gann cried.

"It's alright sis, she forgave you." Said Beast Boy.

"And speaking of apologies . . . " Barbra said pulling La'gann over -who had been quiet through the entire ordeal- to stand in front of Cheonsa who was wiping her hands off. She had a questioning look and looked at him with soft eyes that seemed to hypnotize him; as if she was casting a spell over him.

"I, uh . . . I w-wanted to apologize for snapping at you like that, it's not like me to do something like that and, uh yeah. I'm sorry." La'gann gave a half smile. She smiled back.

"It's alright. Seems like everyone's apologizing to me lately . . ." She trailed off, and looked back to La'gann. "So are we, you know, cool?" she held out her hand.

L'gann took it and shook it. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Okay since everyone is forgiven and what not, tell us. Did you quit?" Nightwing asked and leaned up against the counter. Cheonsa looked at Conner with an uneasy expression.

"Well . . ."

_Flashback_

"_WHAT!?" Jeon Wook, JYP's current CEO yelled from across the long meeting table to Cheonsa and Conner who were sitting on the opposite side. The two clones were now at a meeting at JYP HQ. Cheonsa had just said that's she's terminating her contract, fancy words for saying 'I'm quitting'. Her producers and agents had all been shocked to hear thing, angry shouts in Korean came from everywhere, they were asking why. This is exactly what Cheonsa was trying to avoid. _

"_Shut up!" Conner screamed at them, they all shrunk back. Conner nodded at his sister who was in her 'Cheonsa Luna the Kpop Star' make up and she stood up. "I know this is sudden, but this it. I don't what the fame anymore. I don't want all of this. So I'm leaving, now you can ask questions. One. At. A. Time." Cheonsa said slowly._

"_You can't just leave! You've only been a Kpop star for three years! It's a bit early too retire, your only eighteen!" One of the men in suits shouted._

"_Yes, and you're are best seller! Do you know how much you make? You make us more money than any of the others, do you know what leaving us now would do to us!?" Another shouted. "And you can't terminate your contract on the spot!"_

"_Actually about that . . ." Luna started. "I shouldn't have said terminated, when I don't even have a contract to terminate." This made them confused, but some of their eyes widened in realization. "Yeah, my contract was only a three year contract, remember? And my three years are up; you hadn't brought me a new contract to sign. So technically, I'm free to go." _

_Mr. Wook grabbed one of his assistants who were standing behind him by the collar and whispering- "Is this true? It's already half way through January and no one bothered to draw up another damned contract!?" "We were drawing one up sir but it hasn't been finalized, and she makes a point sir, without a contract she doesn't work here anymore." The assistant whispered back. _

_Groaning, he let go of his shirt and looked at the two teens, Cheonsa looking pretty worried and Conner sitting there next to her, he wore his thick black tinted sunglasses like usual. As well he was wearing a simple black fedora hat the cover his forehead and black suit jacket with the collar flipped up to cover his neck and jaw. Conner had always dressed like that; everywhere he went with Cheonsa he wore dark clothing, not wanting to show much skin. No one even knew what his eye color was. _

"_So, quitting? Again why?" The angry CEO asked trying to keep his cool. Luna looked down to fiddle wit her shirt._

"_You see sir . . ., " She said softly, as polite as ever. "I just don't want to be a star anymore. Don't get me wrong; I love to sing and perform. I love what I do, I love my fans. I love everyone who helped me get this far and I love the friends I've made. But . . ." _

"_But what?"_

"_But, I realized that there is more to life than just this. I want to travel, see the world with my own eyes, not through a tour bus window. I want to go to university and get a degree in something. I want to get up on a winter morning and not worry about having sore throat that could end my career." She explained._

"_But this is your dream, you said it yourself. How can you leave as if this was just a common hobby?" Another Korean producer questioned in a pissed off tone. Superboy scowled at them though they couldn't see his eyes, they felt like he was boring holes into their heads. _

"_It's not easy as you think but I just don't want to do this anymore, I'll get some people to pack my stuff up here. We finished the new album so I suggest you release it already and any stuff of mine you find you can sell it online." Luna said, not a hint of emotion in her voice. "I'll see you guys, don't bother trying to change my mind, and that tour to the UK we were planning? Tell everyone I'm sorry. I'll be going, and don't try and find me." She stood and so did her bodyguard and they stepped out the door. _

"_WAI-" Mr. Wook's scream was cut off when they slammed the door shut. The two clones ran off before the businessmen could even open the door. _

_Flashback end_

Batgirl asked quirked a brow. "So you just walked out of there?"

"I was going to, then a bunch of the other Kpop artists heard about what happened and rush down to see me. They were pretty upset since we were all pretty good friends but long story short tomorrow night I'm attending a special farewell party, celebrating my achievements and what not. It's going to televised too apparently, so they're going to get me to perform and stuff, I'm going to officially say goodbye to my fans and the spotlight. And on with that I wanted to ask if any of you guys wanted to come with." Cheonsa asked, throwing the glass shards into the bin with the cookies.

"Ooh! A party, cool! I'm so in." Cassie clapped, Karen M'gann and Barbra agreeing to go too. Beast Boy was about to ask something but Luna beat him to it.

"Sorry Beast Boy, sixteen years or over only." BB 'awwwed' and Robin looked disappointed.

La'gann patted the younger's shoulder. "And I don't think you would be able to go, that goes for me as well. I mean, our appearances aren't exactly human friendly."

"Well you can come, all we have to do give you something that can disguise your appearance which we have in the lab." Said Richard. "So, Conner, Mal, Jaime what about you guys?"

"Well, I will have to ask my Mama first, but I'm sure she's say yes." Blue Beetle replied.

"Well I'm definitely coming" Conner said simply.

"Me too." Mal agreed. "Haven't been out in a while." He said and pulled Karen under his arm.

"Cool, so I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to get packing, Conner will know where the place is, I'll see you guys later oh and BB." The Asian called and threw something into Gar's hands.

"Your tooth?" He questioned.

"Souvenir?" Luna laughed and jogged put of the cave towards the Zeta tube's.

(OoO)

**South Korea, Asia  
****Seoul City  
****23 January 2016  
****Saturday  
****11:20pm**

The female Kent was back in Seoul and was preparing from bed, due to the time differences, it was already quite late. She lived in a small condo in the heart of the city, the smell of gas and the sound of sirens now and again comforted her in a strange way, it made her feel at home. But the thought of leaving made her want to cry, all her friends were here, but she'd be with her brothers and that's what counted, right?

She walked to her balcony to look over the city, still buzzing with life even at this hour, it was always like this. She looked over the dazzling lights, they seemed to merge and dance together, the view was beautiful, in it's own original way.

She smirked a little and tilted her head to the side. So what if messing with M'gann a little wasn't part of the plan? She was meant to mess the Atlantean, and the way he had looked at her when she shook his hand, oh it was something. She felt something cuddle up against her leg; she looked down to see a little black cat.

"Hey there Guwon (Means: _Salvation_)" She whispered to the animal and picked her up to give her a cuddle. She had found Guwon in a dumpster a few weeks after Conner left her in Seoul looking for food. The cat had a bite taken out of it's ear and had one shimmering blue eye and one gleaming yellow eye. As Cheonsa pet her cat, she laughed at how cliché this was; her trying to come up with a dastardly plan while she pet a cat. Humorous.

But hey, who could blame her. So what if she planted that glass shard in her mouth so she could freak out the Martian, no one knew and this was all part of the plan. Make Miss M look bad, make her feel bad by being kind to her even if she ever did try to purposely hurt her then break her down with one big blow. Then Conner would come to the rescue and comfort her, they get back together and bam! Happy ending.

But she really was still coming up with different ways to get them back together, since it was always kind of her fault. If she hadn't contacted Conner he would never had come for her, he wouldn't have had to keep the secret and the Martian would never had messed with his mind and they would have never broke up. The clone sighed sadly and felt a cold tear roll down her cheek.

But what to do about La'gann? More like what to do _with_ La'gann. Cheonsa let out a chuckle. La'gann was just a road block, but he was the key to getting the two aliens back together, and as an added bonus, even though he was very . . . _strange _looking, Luna thought he was kind of cute.

Her personality, being kind and caring, cute and a little sassy at sometimes, that was the real her. This scheming side of her was completely new. Ever since Conner broke up with M'gann he wasn't the same. She had to say she was jealous of the Martian. Not only was she her twin's girlfriend, she was his best friend as well. Conner had spent his whole life with her (only 2 years of it mostly) but he loved her so much and he still did. And when you give up that much for that person, when they're gone you question yourself; if she was gone, what was he? A waste of space. At least that's what he thought.

Cheonsa knew Conner loved her dearly; she was his sister after all. But it felt like he was just trying to replace the space in his heart that can only be filled with the love from one green girl. And even though Conner deserved so much, if getting him back together with the girl he dumped, then that's exactly what was going to happen.

(^_~)

**So some changes were made but I like it, review?**

**I don't own YJ or SH3's OC**

**From the girl who will always come back-  
Angel from the Ashes**


	5. Let's Party Part I

**So how's it goin'? So this was a chapter strawberry-hime3 didn't uploaded on the old story and this chap was written by me. ^^ So all chapters from now will be written by me.**

**High T for adult language, for now**

**I don't own YJ/YJ:I or Cheonsa Luna Kent**

(-_-)

_Fashion is just art that you wear._

_By~ strawberry-hime3 _

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****January 23 2016  
****Saturday  
****3:37pm**

"So when exactly is the party? She said it was tomorrow night in Seoul City but they're fourteen hours ahead of us so . . ." Cassie counted with her fingers. "That means we have until early tomorrow morning to find outfits!"

"Wait a sec, since Seoul is fourteen hours ahead, and she wants us over there seven pm her time that means . . ." Barbra trialed off.

"This is the first party we're going to attend at five freakin' o'clock in the freakin' morning on a freakin' Sunday." Karen finished for her. They groaned.

(-_-)

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****January 24 2016  
****Sunday  
****4:29am**

"Neptune's beard!" La'gann said with a load yawn and walked out of the kitchen to join his other friends. It was currently the that time where he would be in his room inside of Mt. Justice, sleeping away till his nasty alarm clock would wake him at _seven _o'clock in the morning, still early but not as ungodly as this hour.

They had actually woken up earlier since the girls still had to get ready and god knows how long that takes (AN: No offense to any of my girlfriends out there!).

"Who in this world plans a party at five in the morning?" the Atlantian complained.

Nightwing huffed, "The times zones are different, if we were to go over there at seven pm our own time, it be five in the morning over there."

"I know that." He grumbled back.

Mal spoke up. "You don't have to complain bro, not after she forgave _and_ invited us to this party."

"I know that! It's just that I'm not used to waking up at such an hour, I'm surprised that I'm still awake." La'gann muttered rubbing the side of his face in annoyance.

"Got that right." Jaime said slouching more into the couch.

The boys except Conner were now all in the lounge room. The boys seemed to have good taste when it came to there attire. Knowing that it was going to be cold, Blue Beetle was out of his armor and wearing a dark blue blazer with a maroon colored hoodie under with the hood hanging out the back. Along with a pair of beaten looking jeans and a pair of dirty old Nikes.

Richard was wearing a black blazer with a white polo undershirt with the first two buttons undone. Of coarse he was wearing a pair of dark shades like he always did when he was in civilian clothes. He also wore a pair of simple dress pants and dress shoes. Mal wore pretty much the same but the shirt was a light shade of purple and he wasn't wearing shades.

L'gann wasn't really an expert on human fashion but he did a pretty good job. He had a pair of cream-colored slacks, a black long sleeved polo with a grey vest with a tie to match.

"We're done." Someone called from the hallway as the girls walked out fully dressed.

"Woah." Was one word that L'gann could only describe what they were seeing right now. The girls seemed to walk in in slow motion, they walked gracefully as if the were floating and even M'gann wasn't using her powers to levitate.

Lagoon Boy just stared. "Angelfish, you look . . . wow." He said as he examined her figure. She was wearing a stylish outfit consisting of a yellow top with gold chains hanging of the shoulders, black skinny jeans, cream stilettoes with gold buckles, a couple of accessories here and there and a brown leather coat with a matching purse. She had also turned to her Caucasian human self.

"Thanks La'gann." She replied giving a quick peck on the cheek.

Barbra was wearing a bright red trench coat with large collar flaps and that came mid-thigh with the belt strapped tightly around her waist. Under she wore black tights with black-heeled boots, black gloves and a cheetah print scarf around her neck and tucked into the coat.

Cassie wore a black over the shoulder shirt that said 'born to fight' in white with a bright orange long sleeved top under. Black tights with silver rhinestones embodied along the side. She also wore a pair of white convers that looked like someone splattered different colors splattered onto it and a bunch of sliver, black and white necklaces and bangles around her neck and wrists.

Karen wore a green dress; well it was more of a long shirt with loose sleeves. She was wearing a pair of skintight black denim jeans and black strap heels. A large silver necklace with large matching hoop earrings and shimmery gold eye shadow that highlighted her dark skin.

Karen went over to Mal but looked around noticing someone was missing. "Where's Conner?"

"Changing?" Jaime guessed. "Yes it's a possible situation!" he shouted to himself.

"O . . . kay? So were just waiting on him?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, and La'gaan, here." Richard threw something into the Atlantian's hands. It was some kind of watch.

"It's the disguising device I told you about, glamor charm, courtesy of Zatana, try it on." He did as Nightwing said and wrapped the watch around his right wrist and slowly like a spreading disease La'gann's skin (or scales), webbed fingers and fins turned a tan color. His fins disappeared and his face became human. His human form was simple looking; tan skin, dark eyes and dark hair. None of his Atlantian side showed, his fins and gills disappeared completely.

"Neptune's Beard." He said as he admired his now human fingers.

Cassie creased her brow. "Maybe we should go check on Superboy-"

"I'm here." The said Kryptonian called as he walked into the room adjusting his cuffs. He frowned when a silence filled the room and looked up to see the teens staring at him. "What?" Conner questioned.

"Um, it's nothing. Your clothes, they . . . look good." Barbra said with a lopsided smile and gave his the classic elevator eyes.

"Yeah, you look so different." Mal followed.

Conner didn't know why they cared so much for his clothing. He's clothes were dark, they always were. He was wearing a black jacket on top of a white one that had the collar turned upwards and came up to about passed his chin, he kind of made him look like a vampire, a really cool vampire. The under shirt was a black polo with a loose red tie hanging around his neck.

For pants, he wore dark colored jeans with red suspender hanging of them with a pair of silver and black Nikes. He was also wearing a black fedora that covered his head. He didn't just look a hell of a lot different, he looked bloody awesome.

Jaime let out a slight snicker. "Damn amigo, I didn't you were a snappy dresser."

Conner glared and shrugged. "Only when I want to be." He answered.

The truth was that whenever he did go to Korea or events with Cheonsa she had always picked out his clothes. She knows what he likes, what looks good and what's comfortable. But Superboy would never tell the team that, he was known as the tough, stoic yet wise member, what would it do to him the team knew that half the time his sister dressed him?

"So are we going or what? We don't want to be late." Lagoon Boy said impatiently, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Smirking to himself when Conner's hand balled into a fist. He gave a stiff and brief nod and stormed out of the room.

(^_^)

**South Korea, Asia  
****Seoul City  
****January 24 2016  
****Sunday  
****6:32pm**

The group of teens were zetaed into what seemed to be a empty garage, it was quite dark so Conner looked around and pulled on a chain and a light bulb lit up. The place was small and there was hardly anything in there.

"C'mon," Conner motioned as he lifted up the garage door. They walked out to find many other garages exactly the same. They followed the clone to a door that lead to a large building about six of seven stories high and opened it with the use of a key. The inside was spacious room with modern style chandeliers and paintings were hung up here and there.

He led them to an elevator and pressed the button. "Cheonsa live on the top floor." He stated. Once it opened they stepped inside and waited for the ride up. Conner waited listening to the elevator music as the group chatted away about the party.

"Have you seen the size of this place?"

"Those were a bunch of fancy looking lights out there."

"If Cheonsa's famous does that mean her friends are gonna be famous?"

"Yeah and where is this party at anyway?"

"I think she said it was at this really snazzy place where rich teens go to party."

Conner mentally eye rolled and looked over at the crowd of teens to lay his eyes on a certain Martian. She looked absolutely beautiful, but who was he kidding, she always looked beautiful.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry! I only wanted us to be happy!"_

_Flashback end_

Conner shook his head slightly at the memory as the doors opened up for them. The top floor hallways looked like the one the came from; cream colored walls with red carpet and expensive looking chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

They walked down the hall passing multiple doors as Conner headed for the one that contained his sister behind it. 43 . . . 46 . . . 49. He stopped there. Like there were any other doors to go pass because it was the last one, it was the last door at the end of the hall. The clone knocked on the door twice and heard a voice yell from inside- "It's open!"

With that he opened the door and led to a small living room. The walls were the same cream color as the walls out side. There walked into a living room with a kitchen to the left and small hallway that probably led to a bedroom and bathroom. There wasn't much of anything in the small apartment; it was practically empty. There was a small couch in the living room a coffee table in front of it; around the rest of the apartment were boxes of various sizes, some full and taped up, other empty or half packed.

"Cheonsa?" the half Kryptonian called.

"Coming!" Cheonsa had called back. She walked out with a hairpin between her teeth and a bottle of hairspray in her hand.

"Wow Cheonsa! You look amazing!" the Demi-god commented as she looked at the females clone's attire. She was wearing a form fitting navy blue dress that showed of her curves and came down mid-thigh. It was long sleeved and dipped inward to give off some cleavage. She wore translucent black leggings with roses on them and a pair of wedge heel ankle boots that were black in color.

Other accessories included white lace gloves with the fingers cut off and a white belt around her waist. She was in pop star mode so she was wearing her disguise, her hair styled perfectly; it came down in soft curls around her shoulders and nicely framing her face. But it was no longer a soft honey but now a dark bronze brown that seemed to change color in the light.

She slipped the hairpin to the back of her head and sprayed the hair product around her head and smiled a sweet smile at Cassie. "Oh, thank you! You all look nice as well," She looked over confused at someone in the group, then smiled again. "And cool disguise L'gann, didn't even recognize you there."

He gave a grin back. "All the praise goes to Nightwing and Zatana. But may I ask what are all the boxes for?"

Luna looked at Richard confused. "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Babs asked.

"Oh, that I'm moving to the cave in a couple of days."

There was a silence, and then they looked to their leader. "Must have slipped my mind."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes. "Slipped your mind? That's your best excuse?"

"Yes it is, but she is part of the team now, is there a problem with Cheonsa moving in?" He received several headshakes.

"So our rides going to be here soon, I'm not trying to be bossy but your cover is that you guys are some friends that that Conner introduced me too when I was recording in the US. Is that alright with you guys?" They nodded. "Well we got ten minutes to spare, so does anyone want a drink?"

They all conversed while they waited, the girls going on about the venue guests and so on while the boys did the same. M'gann had gone and sat her purse on the coffee table and noticed a purple book lying on top of, and on the cover in fancy calligraphy it read-_Korean Memories_

The Martian picked up the book and traced the title with her finger. "What is this?"

Cheonsa looked away from Barbra whom she was talking previously to and looked at the book in her green friend's hands. "Oh. It's photo album/scrapbook I put together, take a look." She said walking over to M'gann and opening the book, each girl holding one end of it. Each page held two or three pictures, each had different borders, colors and themes and a title with a date. Through out the scrapbook there were different pictures of the clone twins at different places, times and people.

The rest of the guests crowded around as Cheonsa and she explained the history of some of the photos, some were of beach trips, the day she got her recoding contract, her first concert and more.

Cassie smiled in mild curiosity when Cheonsa had turned to the next page. "Who's this cute little guy?" She asked pointing to a picture on the page. It was picture of Cheonsa without her disguise cuddling to a cute little black kitten.

"That's Guwon, my cat. She should be around here somewhere." Just then L'gann stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Wha-?" He looked down to see an animal rubbing itself against his legs, purring with delight.

The girls giggled. "That's her, she seems to like you." Cheonsa said picking the feline off the floor and handing her to Cassie who couldn't help but squeal as the little creature rubbed her head against the Demi-godesses' neck.

Conner chuckled and muttered lowly. "Maybe it's the fact that 'Goon Boy is a walking fish stick."

Unfortunately M'gann heard what he said glared at Conner, but it didn't do anything as he just looked at her with a bored looking expression. But Cheonsa also had super hearing slapped the back of her brother's shoulder like she did when ever he pissed her off.

Cheonsa held the feline up to Lagoon Boy to see if he wanted to pet her, but looked alittle disgusted by it, which made Cheonsa a little upset, but then giggle; maybe he thought Guwon wanted to eat him.

Then a phone started to ring; Luna whipped her head around and ran for her purse that was on the couch. Opening it she held it to her ear. "Ok." She said simple and shoved the phone back in her bag and grab a familiar looking dark blue scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She stood with a smile. "Our ride's here, lets go."

(OoO)

Together they down in the elevator and they reached a different hall than the one they had entered in. Outside there were multiple people standing there being pushed away by men in police uniforms, most of them held cameras that wouldn't stop flashing. A bunch of TV reporters were standing with their crews trying to get to the door, holding video cameras mikes and recorders.

Karen looked to the Asian. "Is this normal?"

"All the time. Lets move and if you value your eyesight I suggest the people not wearing sunglasses shield your eyes." The Kpop star said sheepishly.

Conner walked up to the glass and banged on it, not hard enough to break but hard enough to make a sound that the other guards outside could hear over the shouts of the paparazzi. They turned round to look at him and nodded while they opened the glass doors. Immediately the sound of chattering and screaming people filled their ears as Superboy and the other guards did their thing.

The male clone stood at the front and pushed some people a side. "Make sure they don't get to Cheonsa or any of her guests! Anyone of them are hurt it's gonna be on our asses!" They heard him shout to the others.

A few more minutes of struggling through the enormous crowd they finally arrived to the front. There stood the biggest and longest limo any of them had ever seen (well maybe Nightwing had seen something like it.) and there were oh so kindly shoved inside.

Once inside there were seats lined against the one in the front, along the car wall on the opposite side and along the width of the back. They sat down in the order starting from the front- Mal, Karen, Jaime, Cassie, Barbra, Richard, La'gann, M'gann, Conner and Cheonsa. Now that they were settled inside they had heard some of the reporters shouts and questions in Korean from outside.

"Cheonsa yang! Dangsin-i jonglyo haneun jinjja iyuga mueos-ibnikka!?**(Miss Cheonsa! What is the real reason you're quitting!?)**"

"Seuta ui saenghwal yang luna cheoli haneun de sigan-i neomu eolyeowojigo issseubnida! ?**(Is star life becoming to difficult too deal with Miss Luna!?)**"

"Dangsin-i ttaemun-e yagmul mich ttoneun nam-yong-ui jaehwal e jeonsong hago issgi ttaemun i jonglyo issseubnikka?**(Are you quitting because you're being sent to rehab because of drug and or abuse?)**"

"Agassi, dangsin-i imsin ttaemun-e kkeutnan geon sasil-ingayo?! geuligo miseuteo koneoabeoji!?** (Miss, is it true that you're quitting because you're pregnant?! And if so is Mr. Conner the father!?)**"

That last one shocked them, well at least Cheonsa and Kon. Conner looked at the window in disgust, Cheonsa grabbed her stomach area with her hands and puffed out her cheeks to imitate that she was about to puke. "Hasigi balabnida unjeon, unjeonsalo ilhada!**(Chauffeur! Drive please!)**" And of the went.

(^_~)

**So this chapter was written by me and the rest from now own will be written, thanks to strawberry-hime3 for letting me continue this story.**

**I don't own YJ or SH3's OC**

**From the girl who will always com back-  
Angel from the Ashes**


	6. Let's Party Part II

**A/N: So new ORIGINAL chapter of this story by ME, hope you like it, I'm not sure what strawberry-hime would have intended for this chapter but obviously she wanted drama so here it goes.**

**And sorry about the wait! I promise I'm going to finish this story it's just school has been kind of catching up on me lately and I have exams soon, but I'll try my very best to keep writing. And sorry for any mistakes.**

I don't own YJ/YJ:I or strawberry-hime3's OC Cheonsa Luna Kent.

**(Anything in bold and in brackets means it in Korean)**

"_Singing"_

_Thoughts_

(^o^)

_A girl should be two things: classy and fabulous._

_By~ Coco Chanel_

**South Korea, Asia  
****Seoul City  
****January 24 2016  
****Sunday  
****6:58 pm**

The Limo stopped in front of a large and flashy club with a long red carpet leading up to the entrance. Camera lights flashed at every angle and a mix of cheers and cries filled the air. The car parked directly in front of the carpet with the car door facing it. Reporters said something about the next arrival and the crowds seemed to mellow out waiting to see who was going to get out.

"Woah . . ." Cassie said as she pressed her face against the glass of the car window looking at all the people. "There are so many people!"

"I know," Cheonsa said looking out the window, her face sad yet content. "I'm going to miss this." She sighed and looked to Conner so nodded and got out of the car. The cheers from outside got louder as they realized whom it was, and they became painful to the clone's sensitive ear when Cheonsa stepped out of the limo as Conner held the car door open.

Cheonsa waved and put on her best smile as she waved at the crowds. They roared in delight. She walked a few steps and turned to pose for the cameras. She waited as people looked to see what she was looking at. As the team emerged from the car many people strained to see whom they were.

Wonder Girl was the first to get out, a bit nervous at first but hen Cheonsa motioned her to come over she forgot about the crowds and went straight to her. The rest got out and walked down the stretch and almost near the entrance Cheonsa was posing for pictures and signing autographs. She was speaking Korean to reporters and seemed to saying sorry to the crowds.

"(**May I ask who are these people that are with you tonight?)**"

"**(They are friends from America)**," Luna said sweetly, making the crowds swoon. " **(They were in town to visit and heard about my retirement so I invited them to the party.)**"

"**(I see, I see. Now Cheonsa! You're retiring! Don't you think you're a little too young? And all of the opportunities! Can you detail us in why you decided to quit so early into your career?)**" The lady asked, directing her mike at Cheonsa's mouth.

Cheonsa brushed a piece of her temporarily bronze colored hair behind her ear. " **(There are many reasons why, but lets just say that I don't think this kind of life for me, things are getting a little too complicated, but that's all I can say.)**"

The reporter looked at her skeptically and then another bright but creepy smiles came onto her face. "**(So what do you plan to do now? You must have a plan.)**"

Cheonsa faltered for a second and tapped her chin. "**(Well, I was thinking of moving to America.)**"

The news reporter faltered a bit in shock. "**(America? What brought this up?)**"

"**(I guess to start over again, go to college, meet somebody.)**" She shrugged.

The reporter looked like she wanted to press on (it was her job), but didn't when she felt a certain bodyguard staring holes into the back of her head. "**(Well good luck with that Cheonsa, and do you have anything to say to he fans at home?)**" The cameraman pointed the camera directly at the female clone's face.

Cheonsa just smiled and put up a peace sign. "**(Hello and good bye to all my fans! I love you all for the love and support you gave me and over the years and to all my younger fans I hope you'll think of me as someone you used to look up too when all your dreams come true.)**" And by the time she finishes her little speech Cassie had reached her. They linked arms and waved at the camera as they went inside with the others.

(OoO)

The entered to the sound of music and chatter, but it wasn't as load as you'd expect it to be. There were about five floors, you could tell because there was a large hole in ceiling and if you stood underneath it you could see the four other floors and the sky through a transparent skylight. There were people everywhere on every floor, mingling with each and laughing and having a general good time till-

"CHEONSA!" Someone called and they all turned around to see the lady herself standing with the team near the door and suddenly they were swarmed by a lot of well-dressed partygoers.

"Hey!" Megan was pushed out the way by someone into someone's chest that felt like a warm and comforting brink wall. "I'm sorry I-" She began but cut herself off when she looked up to see a familiar face.

She then realized the body she was now pressed against was Conner's. She blushed and he just looked down at her with a pained frown. Before she could push herself away Superboy placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed himself from her.

"Guys, guys really! We need to breathe you know!" She shouted and they still didn't disperse.

"HEY!" Conner roared, his voice echoing through the now quiet room. "Give her some space." The crowd thinned and group-by-group of Asians came to say hi.

"Thanks Oppa." Cheonsa whispered in a voice only Conner could hear.

(^_^)

**South Korea, Asia  
****Seoul City  
****January 24 2016  
****Sunday  
****7:33 pm**

Things went smoothly from then on, the girls left with Cheonsa to mingle, while the boys just headed of to the bar to order some drinks (non-alcoholic of course) with Conner keeping a close eye on his sister. Nightwing stood with La'gaan as they sipped their drinks, he seemed to be watching his girlfriend interact with Cheonsa, and his expression was a mix of anger and suspicion.

Nightwing frowned. "You still don't trust her." He said over the music.

Lagoon Boy chocked on his drink a little with surprise, then stayed quiet for a while still eye the girls. "How can I? She may Superboy's sister, a good fighter and as sweet a sea water taffy," He said in a whiny mocking tone. "But she is still just another failed Superman."

"La'gaan!" Dick looked at him with anger, sure he knew the Atlantian was arrogant but that was harsh.

Lagoon Boy shook his head. "What? You expect me to trust her just like that? Neptune's Beard, I can't believe you trust her! She just popped out of nowhere and Conner says that she is his sister, how do you know there is not going to be a betrayal in our future?"

The team leader sighed. "Well there's no reason to be mean, and I trust her because I trust Conner's judgment."

"But she is sister, isn't there a slight possibility that his judgment is clouded?"

"Yes, but Conner would never take the risk and endanger anyone on the team, he would make sure the situation is safe before taking action, it's a sign he's grown over the years." Nightwing paused then smirked over to La'gaan. "And to me, it seems like your only saying these things 'cause you're still pissed that Cheonsa whooped your ass in combat practice."

La'gaan stuttered over trying to hide his embarrassment over his lose, oh the shame. Then he just grumbled a curse in Atlantian and walked over to talk to Mal and Jaime. Nightwing sighed, the younger teen did have a point, but he trusted the clones, and if anything did happen he would always make sure that the innocent wouldn't get hurt.

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him, even though the music and chatter was loud, his hearing was pretty good. He looked up to see the female clone herself come up to the empty bar area next to him and ordered drink that a very flushed looking tender started to make.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hey! You enjoying the party?" She called over the music.

He just beamed. "Yeah." Dick said, raising his glass.

Cheonsa smiled back, looking over the area. The girls were on the other side talking to some boys, some of the members to the popular band 2-pm*. Cassie giggling at something they said ever so often. She looked at the boys and the corners of her mouth dropped. "La'gaan hates me."

"He doesn't he . . . " Nightwing scratched his chin trying to think of something to say. "He . . . He's just still angry about the fight . . ."

"He's still on that?" The clone whined a little. "I thought he was over it."

"That's not all, he doesn't really trust you.

Cheonsa stared into space for a minute thinking of what to say, then she let out a sad sigh. "I guess there'll always be a that one person who doesn't like the new comer, but friendship and trust is something to be earned right? I'll just have to try harder." She said with determination.

Nightwing beamed down at the young clone, she would be a great addition to the team.

(^_^)

**South Korea, Asia  
****Seoul City  
****January 24 2016  
****Sunday  
****8:00 pm**

Cheonsa stepped on stage microphone in hand and looked at all the people in font of her, all eyes on her, like always, but whenever she would perform she felt so nervous and a little empty on the inside, but she would pull through. But when her Oppa was around, she felt more confident.

_Flashback_

"_Don't be afraid to do the things you want, I'll be for you." _

"_A-always?" _

"_Always."_

_Flashback end_

She took a deep breath and grinned in certainty at the crowd of friendly faces spoke into her microphone. "**(Hi everyone!)** I'm glad you all could come." She said warmly, making some people sigh in admiration. "I know it was pretty all minute but with me retiring and all . . ." There were boos from the crowd. "I know, I know, but I have my reasons, as most of you know I'm not going to be around Seoul much anymore, but I just wanted to let you all know what I feel right now."

Luna looked around and saw Conner looking at her from the end of the bar with a comforting expression. "There are other things in life, I want to ask questions and get answers, but what's going to hurt me the most is leaving this place behind." She gripped the device in her hand tighter, denting the metal casing ever so slightly. "You've all been so kind and welcoming and I've met some incredible people, old friends, new friends." She smiled over at the girls from the team her were waving at her. "And over time I've learned many things like never doubt yourself, always believe that you can do anything you want. And other things like never eat cereal with a fork and Head and Shoulders shampoo is the worst when it gets into your eyes." There were snickers from the crowd.

"And though I'm leaving, I want to thank the people who helped me get this far, the my amazing fans who have supported me from day one, the haters who just made me stronger and my friends who have made this whole experience amazing." 'Aws' could be heard from the guests, unnoticeable tears started to form in her eyes but forced them down.

"So," Luna cleared her throat. " I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs, it was one of the first songs I ever wrote." The music started to play, a guitarist who was on the stage started playing and for the last time, Cheonsa started signing.

"_**(*I know that you're gonna hate me  
**__**For saying these words right now  
**__**But I ain't got no choice  
**__**I just have to let it out)"**_

The guests grabbed partners and they started to slow dance, Karen grabbed Mal who quickly agreed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cassie was asked by Junsu*, a member of 2pm, to dance but turned him down, only so she could drag Jaime to dance with her.

Barbra also dragged Nightwing to the dance floor, instantly sliding her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and swaying to the music, though Dick danced with her, he looked a bit uncomfortable. Then Lagaan led Megan out to the floor and they danced. His arms around her waist while she slid her arms around his waist to his back.

They danced slowly, yet she felt out of place, like she didn't belong in his arms. She felt so . . . lonely. She looked past La'gaan's shoulder to see her former boyfriend standing at the end of the bar watching his sister and just stared at him, tuning out the sweet nothings the Atlantian had started whispering into her ear. The Martian didn't know to speak Korean, then an idea popped into her head.

She instantly connected everyone's minds to Cheonsa, who jolted a little in surprise, but didn't stop singing. They could now under stand the song, and Megan thought is was such a coincidence that the song matched somewhat to what she was feeling during that moment.

"_Cause you see lately something's changed in my mind  
__Seems the fire within me has died  
__I'm a stranger to myself, don't wanna feel this wa-a-ay  
_

_You're so sweet, so lovely  
__But even so, I let go  
__I don't know, I don't know  
__What's taking over me?  
__Your loving arms reach out for me  
__But even so, I let go  
__I don't know  
__I gotta find my way home_

_Baby I'm sorry even now you're here I'm lonely  
__I'm so selfish, I ain't worthy of your heart  
__Wait here, and watch me walk away  
__I'm sorry, here's the ending to our story  
__When we're close I still feel like we're worlds apart  
__I can't stay, cause with you baby_

_I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
__Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
__Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
__Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely (eh-eh)"_

Conner looked at his sister as she sang, the light bounced of her bronze colored locks framing her face. She sang beautifully, assisted by the back ups as she sang the chorus. He looked at everyone dancing, everyone had someone, and it seemed so unfair. There was soft happiness in the air that made the clone want to choke.

He shook his head, he was not going to think about himself that night he was meant to be there for his sister, he didn't have time to deal with feelings that he should of forgotten two years back. Yet the aching pain in his chest when he saw Megan dancing with 'Goon Boy. He looked away, not wanting to look at the scene.

Conner mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't have been acting so childish about the situation, he rubbed his temples and ordered himself a drink, something alcoholic, and something strong, he was legally 21 after all.

"_You didn't create this problem  
__All of this is my own fault  
__I can swear to God that I've been ready  
__To break up from the start_

_When you hold me I feel so out of place  
__I feel trapped I wanna runaway  
__How come when I'm met by love  
__It makes me weak and empty?_

_You're so sweet, so lovely  
__But even so I let go  
__I don't know, I don't know  
__What's taking over me?  
__Your loving arms reach out for me  
__But even so I let go  
__I don't know  
__I gotta find my way home"_

Megan saw him order a drink, once it came it looked to be a small shot glass with a yellowish liquid within. _He doesn't drink . . . _She thought in slight panic. Conner picked up the shot, just holding it between his fingers, he seemed to be contemplating if he should drink it or not.

And it was as if he knew she was looking at him and lifted his head and their eyes met. Meg's widened in shock but calmed and try to look away, but she couldn't and neither could Superboy.

He gripped the shot tighter as he watched her watch him. It was if they were on either side of a barrier and what was blocking them from getting to each other was the douche bag of an Atlantian.

Then suddenly so-called douche bag lifted his head, not even noticing that Megan was looking at Conner, and cupped her cheek. "I love you . . ." And bent down to press his lips against hers. Megan's eyes widened but soften, she couldn't see Conner out the corner of her eye, but she didn't want to close them fearing that she'll lose sight of him.

She felt so selfish; did she really love La'gaan? Was she just using him? She couldn't tell. And did he really love her? Was she just a possession? Who was she kidding, she was a mind reader and her women's intuition didn't lie when it told her that La'gaan really loved her. She didn't know what else to do, so she kissed back hoping the feelings she was having would wash away.

That was the last straw; Conner drank the shot quick and fast, wiping the little drop of Tequila that had missed his mouth. It burned a little in his throat, but it some how soothed him. He felt guilty, he didn't drink, and he always knew what alcohol could do to someone, and what would Clark say if he saw him now? He didn't really care at the moment. Once he paid for the drink he got up to stand by the door and he listened as his sis sang the last lines of her sad song.

"_Baby I'm sorry even now you're here I'm lonely  
__I'm so selfish, I ain't worthy of your heart  
__Wait here, and watch me walk away  
__I'm sorry, here's the ending to our story  
__When we're close I still feel like we're worlds apart  
__I can't stay, cause with you baby_

_I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
__Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
__Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
__Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely"_

Cheonsa watched her brother watch her from the door, and looked to the Martian who was kissing the Atlantian. She felt a weird pang in her chest as she watched them, but just brushed it off. It was probably just her feelings about leaving catching up on her. She pushed it down so she could continue the song.

"_Cause I'm just another girl,  
__Who's tired of being lonely  
__I can't take it anymore, goodbye  
__Cause I'm just another girl  
__Who's tired of it all  
__I just cannot stay cause with you baby_

_I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
__Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
__Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
__Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely (eh-eh)"_

Cheonsa finished the song and watched as everyone who were still holding on to each other. She whispered a thank you in Korean into the microphone and walked of the stage, and vanished from sight, she had always been good a at disappearing that her brother probably didn't even notice that once she was out of sight she ran up the stairs.

But Nightwing noticed this and as everyone dissolved he went up to La'gaan who was now standing with Mal when Megan left to join the girls. The Batman's son tapped Lagoon Boy's shoulder and Mal excused himself to find his girlfriend. "I need you to go up stairs and fetch Cheonsa."

He looked confused. "Why me? I thought Conner was her 'bodyguard', why can't he do it?"

"He's calling our ride, and besides this could be the perfect opportunity to have a little heart to heart with her. She looked pretty upset when she went up."

"Fine." He grumbled and left up the stairs. The temporary looking human reached the second floor. Damn, Nightwing never told him what floor she was on, he was about to go back down to ask when he heard the faint sound of crying. He walked around the circular floor and reached the other side where a balcony that lead to the open night sky.

Leaning over the railing was the slumped form of Cheonsa herself crying and whimpering. She shot up when he stepped out closer to her and whipped her head around, her hair swaying with her head as she stared at him. Her face was covered in make up dripping form her eyes, her eyes themselves red and puffy from crying. She wiped her face in a hurried motion and smiled a fake smile. "O-oh, La'gaan! Shouldn't y-you be downstairs?"

"Yes," He walked up to stand next to her. "But Nightwing wanted me to come up and get you, why were you crying?"

She stiffened and just looked at the city before them and shook her head. "I-I just don't want to leave." She gripped the railing. "For the last couple years this is all I've known, I grew up here. I've been places, but this is the only place I called home." She whimpered and a few more tears slipped out. "And once I leave, I know it wouldn't be the brightest idea to come back."

La'gaan looked at her grimly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes, I had to leave my home in Atlantis to be on the team. Though I still get to visit from time to time, it's so hard to walk around on land without feeling sick from time to time." He said. "It's so hard not to have water always surrounding me, hugging me. But there is a bright side." He smiled. "Being part of the team, it's like a family, we are always going to be there for each other, and soon you realize that team is family, it's home."

Cheonsa looked at him for a long while and smiled. "I guess your right, and as long as I'm with my brother it'll still be home. Thanks La'gaan."

La'gaan gave a lop-sided smile. "No problem." He turned to leave. "You coming?"

"Yeah," She replied. "Just give me a minute." He just nodded and left her o the balcony.

Luna looked at he sky, it was blank with a half-moon shining down on her and somehow overpowering the bright city lights. She always loved the moon, it was her middle name after all. It was always there, even more than her brother, always there to listen to her if she needed someone to talk to.

She looked to the door where La'gaan came and left through, though her feelings for the Atlantian were mixed and blurred, she wasn't about to let them mess with her plans.

She wiped of the remains of her dripped make up and shook off her sad feelings about leaving and smirked. The next part in her plan wasn't meant to come so early but she was glad that it did. If she wanted to get M'gaan and her brother back together, she would have to break Miss M and Lagoon Boy apart, and since it seemed that he didn't really dislike her anymore, it would make it more easy to make him fall for her or make him do something that would break Megan.

_Faze two complete . . . _She thought to herself as she returned down stairs.

(^_^)

"Nightwing, the Limo's here. I'm going to find Cheonsa." Conner said and was about to leave when Dick stopped him.

"It's ok, I just sent La'gaan upstairs to fetch her." Just then La'gaan walked to the entrance to them.

Conner's brows stitched together. "Where's Cheonsa?"

"She said she was-"

"I'm here!" Cheonsa called, walking up to them while the crowds in her way parted like the red sea. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem at all." Nightwing replied. "Shall we leave?"

"Of course." Luna nodded the turned. "**(Bye everyone!)**" They all called and yelled goodbyes as the left the building. Walking down the red carpet with the rest of the team, the female clone waved at the crying crowds, yelling words of sadness and sobbing goodbyes.

They reached the limo and once inside, the ex-pop-star stood in what little space she had, opened the sunroof and stuck her head out into the smoky city night air. This didn't seem strange at all to Superboy. She waved last goodbyes and came back down with her eyes glazed with tears.

Barbra placed a hand on her shoulder. "You ok."

"Yep," She sniffed but smiled a bright smile that just lit up her face. "Never been better."

(^^)

**So how was that? Please R&R**

***2pm is a popular K-pop group and Junsu is my fave member.**

***The song Cheonsa sung is called Lonely by a popular Korean singing group 2NE1, you can look up the English version I used here by going to youtube and typing Lonely 2NE1 English version and clicking the lyric video that says it's by MoA. She's an amazing singer and she even got signed by a record label and her band is called First Aid Kit. **

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt. Justice  
****February 13, 2016  
****Saturday  
****10:38pm**

_"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet."_  
_~Vietnamese Proverb_

"Last box." Cheonsa said as she placed the last box in her new room at the cave. It was a nice room, nothing big but it was cozy. The room was big enough to fit a simple king sized single bed (yes they have that) in far left corner of the room from the door, a white vanity dresser in the other corner at the end of the bed and in the corner across that was closer to the door a place to stand her keyboard and her acoustic and electric guitars.

Next to the bed was a closet that was built into the wall, and in the spaces between the closet and bed and the bed and vanity was a white bedside table and Guwon's bed that's was a closed-in plush kennel on a table that was level with the bed and it had a cute little ladder that led up to it. Though she didn't really see the point in putting it up since her kitty normally slept at her feet, but even felines needed their privacy right?

She looked to the walls. With help from her brother they painted the used to be gray walls a soft lavender color with electric blue and aquamarine colored vines stretching from the corners of the walls. She had put in some shelves on the wall opposite her bed to hold some books, knick-knacks and other things like that.

She placed the box with the rest of the empty ones on the floor near her closet. She had finished unpacking; everything was where it was supposed to be. Her make up and jewelry on the dresser, her clothes and shoes in drawers and the closet, and her cat on her bed. And on the wall above the head board of her bed was her scarf.

_Flashback_

_The young female clone wondered around the store closely behind her brother, just looking at the array of stylish clothing along the racks in wonder. She was very fond of the color blue, when she first saw her brother's eyes, so much like her own, she thought it was the prettiest color she had ever come by. _

_They had chosen some simple shirts, shorts, blouses and jeans. All things necessary. As they walked something across the isle caught her eye. Just walking over to it, ignoring the range jewelry set up on tables and selves she reached her destination. On an almost bare white hat rack was a single navy blue scarf. It was a little more than a meter long and was soft to the touch. She examined it a little closer. _

_She felt her brother come up to her and peer over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?"_

"_Oh, just this." She held up for him to see. _

_He examined it and scratched his chin. "We can buy it, if you want it." _

_Immediately the girl began to sputter. "Oh no! You don't have to purchase this article for me! I was just admiring it's-"_

"_Hey," Connor stopped her ranting. "It's alright, it's not expensive, and it's alright to have something that you like, besides," He said and took a hold of the material and held it next to her face. "It really brings out your eyes, sis."_

_Flashback End_

"Well, what do you think my little salvation?" Cheonsa asked her cat. She just stretched and purred as she snuggled into the beds comforter. "I guess you like it."

"Hey," She turned around when she heard a voice coming for the door. Conner stood in her doorway, smiling as he looked around the room. "Looks good."

"Thanks Oppa." Cheonsa said, smiling.

He walked into the room taking a closer look at everything. "Well, it's getting late and I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Yeah," The female clone came up and hugged her brother. "Goodnight, love you Oppa."

Connor sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister, he didn't need to put up a tough façade in front of his sister; she knew him too well.

"Love you too, little sis." He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." And he left.

Cheonsa sighed and closed the door after he left. She immediately rushed over to her bedside table and set her alarms clock, she would need to wake up early.

(O_O)

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt. Justice  
****February 14, 2016  
****Sunday  
****3:06am**

A figure snuck into the Cave's kitchen. Cheonsa tiptoed over and looked around to make sure she was alone. She gave a sly grin to herself and slid over to the pantry and opened it and looked for all the ingredients she needed. There was a lot of work that needed to be done before everyone woke up.

(^_^)

**AN: Short but The next chapter will be coming soon! Please R&R!**


	8. Roses and The Little Mermaid

**AN: A very late Merry Christmas to you all! Feliz Navidad! Happy Honica and whatever else you say at this most wonderful time of the year. So this is the next chapter, it's not Christmas themed but the holidays are close enough. I hope you like. **

***This happens after season 2 episode 4 'Salvage**

**I do not own YJ!**

_A friendship that like love is warm; A love like friendship, steady.  
__By~Thomas Moore_

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt. Justice  
****February 14, 2016  
****Saturday  
****10:45am**

Connor resisted the urge to break his stupid alarm clock as it woke him up that morning. And he especially didn't want to get up since it was, dare he say it? Valentines day. A day where lovers proclaim their love and for others who already have, they celebrate it. He groaned, did he really have to get up? He did.

He got out of bed and got ready, wearing his typical black Superboy t-shirt with three-quarter sleeves, cargo pants tucked into his combat boots and his fingerless biker gloves. He opened his door to see some of the others emerging, most of them sticking around because it was the weekend. Then the smell of syrup and fruit and other sweet scents filled the hallway, the others Jaime (who looked a little banged up), Cassie, M'gann and La'gaan seemed to pick up on it too.

"Wow!" They could hear a young voice exclaim from down the hall. They walked to the kitchen to find Garfield and a lovely sight. The entire kitchen/living area had been decorated in pink, red, and white streamers and rose petals scattered on the ground.

The entire dining table was covered in a pink cover covered in white hearts. There were multiple plates of pancakes and waffles stacked a mile high, covered in berries and syrup. French toast and bowls of fruit as far as the eye could see. Muffins and hot coco and few other foods they couldn't identify that made their mouths water. In between dishes were glasses filled with red long stem roses, looking freshly picked along with heart shaped lollipops and chocolates.

"Oh! Your awake!" They hear a voice from the kitchen exclaim. They saw Cheonsa herself pulling a tray of what looked like chocolate muffins out of the oven. Her hair was tied back with her scarf and she wore a frilly white apron over mini shorts and red t-shirt, her hands and nose dusted lightly with flour.

"What is all this?" La'gaan asked picking the rose petals off his feet.

"It's a thank you present; Happy Valentines guys!" She announced placing down the muffins and gesturing to the table. "I texted the other guys, they'll be here later."

"So you did all this, for us?" Garfield questioned, eyes glued to the table.

"Course silly! Who else would I make all this for?" Then the computer announced some names in it's monotone voice. And the rest of the team came walking in.

"Woah, girl when you called us in you said nothing 'bout this." Mal said looking at the table.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Cheonsa said sheepishly. "Now what are you waiting for, eat!"

(^_^)

Everyone had arrived; even Zatanna and Rocket had come. Beast Boy couldn't stop complementing Cheonsa on how good the food was. Karen was munching on a muffin whilst talking to Cheonsa, Barbra and Rocket, saying that the roses smelt beautiful.

"Barbra what's on with you?" Rocket said cocking her head the side. "You look like you're about to _kill _somebody."

"Oh, I am." She growled as she stared daggers and Zatanna who was talking (more like flirting) with Nightwing across the room.

"Well it good to know that some love is blooming." Cheonsa added quickly motioning to Jaime and Cassie who were chatting on the coach.

"They are cute together," Karen said dreamily, then got serious. "Ok, bet twenty they get together by the end of July."

"Ha, bet twenty five on august." Raquel challenged.

"Are you guys kidding?" Barbra said. "They know they like each other, bet thirty they'll be an item by the end of May. Cheonsa, you in?"

She thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her index. "Well, since they pretty young," She said innocently till her tone dramatically changed. "Bet fifty they'll get together between august and next year."

"Oh, she's serious." Karen taunted a bit. "So it's a bet?" They smiled and shook on it. They talked for a bit more and Cheonsa excused herself, saying she just needed to grab something from the kitchen.

She looked around and spotted her brother and Mal talking over something. The female clone walked on to them and smiled, batting her eyelashes. "Hey guys, Mal I hope you don't mind if I borrow my brother for a minute." She requested sweetly.

"Not at all shorty, take 'im."

"Thanks Mal." She beamed and dragged her brother to the kitchen. She took him right to the back and leaned against the counter, fording her arms and looking at him straight in the eye. Connor glance at her confused, silently asking her what the problem was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said, her voice cracking slightly.

Superboy stared dumbly. "Tell you what?"

"About last night!" She stage whispered. "Right after you said goodnight to me you took Jaime out and battle some golem creature."

Conner was speechless for a moment. "How did you-"

"I can't believe you!" She looked away. "Nightwing woke me and told me last night, he told me you had gone to bed. And since when were you keeping tabs on the Inter Gang? And I was waiting for you to tell me but you didn't! I was so worried if you got hurt, he told me nothing happened to you but still . . ." The Asian clenched a fist in frustration.

"Hey," Her brother said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "All the stuff on the Inter Gang was pretty confidential, so I couldn't tell you. But I was going to tell you, but you were fast asleep and you were so tired from moving all your stuff I just thought I'd tell you later."

Cheonsa still looked upset, but sighed. "I'm sorry, ok? I was just worried."

"You have a right to be." He said, giving her his old crooked smile. "You're my sister."

Cheonsa smiled too.

(^_^)

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt. Justice  
****February 14, 2016  
****Saturday  
****7:30pm**

Cheonsa walked along the beach at the base of Mt. Justice. It was a no-go area for normal swimmers and tourist, but was free to them. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her, it was winter at the moment and it only stopped snowing a little while back. The wind was still blowing; it made her hair fly with it. She grabbed the bit of her scarf that was around her neck and pulled it up till it covered her nose.

She sat down on the squishy sand and looked up to the sky. It was dark and the clouds slightly parting to make way for the light of the moon. It rained down on her and welcomed her into its arms. What was Superman doing right then? She wouldn't know, it was a while since he left earth with some of the other heroes. Though she didn't know much about him, she missed him dearly. The bond she had created almost as strong as her and Connor's. She just prayed to the spirits of Krypton to watch over and protect him.

She shuffled a little, feeling something prodding her backside. She shuffled to the side and dug in the sand to find the thing that disturbed her. She gasped in delight as she found a fully formed conch shell. It was a creamy honey color with a pale pink inside. _Souvenir . . . _She giggled at the memory of her brother telling her of his former teammate; Kid Flash's obsession with colleting souvenirs from each mission he went on. And then the tradition was passed onto Gar.

Cheonsa sighed and glanced down at her feet then out at the ocean. She giggled and started humming a familiar tune from one of her favorite movies. She heard the sound of shuffling feet then a familiar voice talk from behind. "That sounds familiar." Cheonsa looked over her shoulder to see La'gaan walk next to her.

"Oh, hi La'gaan, what are you doing out here? It's so cold." She stated shivering a little.

"I came out for a swim." He replied. "And I am Atlantian, we can withstand the coldest temperatures." He said in a pretentious tone. "What are you doing out here? You look like you might freeze to death." He exaggerated.

"I just came out for air." She said passively. "What did you say before?"

The water-breather plopped own next to her. "Oh, I said that song you were humming, it was familiar, where is it from?"

"Oh, it was from one of my favorite movies; Disney's The Little Mermaid."

"Ah I remember watching that film, it was ridiculous."

Cheonsa gave him a short but thoughtful look. "Ridiculous? How so?"

"Well, Ariel went through such heartache and gave up her voice for a human she hadn't even formally met, and meeting him by breaking her father's–The King-rules about not going to the surface. And if I can recall, in the original version the Prince ended up marrying someone else and Ariel ended up dead, turned into sea foam." He explained.

"But Ariel did it out of pure love, she went to the surface and saved Eric, not only because she fell in love with him, because she knew it was the right thing to do, despite the rules." Cheonsa went on. "And in the original version, the only way she could save herself from being turned into sea foam was to kill her one true love. Even if he did belong to another, she still loved him. If I was in her I don't think I could bring myself to kill my true love either." She solemnly, and looked to the water breather. "Wouldn't you?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess I would, anything for M'gann." Cheonsa frowned a little at this, but brushed it off. "So what song was it?"

"It was 'Part of your World'. Not the one when she was singing in the cove, the one she sang to Eric," She explained, and sang it for him.

"_What would I give to be where you are?  
__What would I give to stay here beside you?  
__What would I give to see you smiling at me?"_

Her angelic voice seemed to echo through out the entire beach, the moon highlighting her perfect features. Lagoon Boy seemed to move closer to her without even knowing it, his body being some how pulled towards her by some invisible force. Cheonsa didn't seem to mind, or notice. She just kept singing, her eyes cast forward like there was nothing else in the world.

"_Where would we walk, where would we run?  
__If we could stay all day in the sun  
__Just you and me, then I could be  
__Part of your world"_

She stopped and drew her legs to her chest and rewrapped her blanket around them, for a moment revealing to La'gaan the milky skin of her legs. He blushed and looked away, cursing to himself about admiring the looks of another that was not his Angelfish. _ She may not be your Angelfish_, a voice said in his head, _but she is an _Angel.

"Is something wrong?" He heard the clone call. The Atlantian looked at her and tried to avoid looking into her eyes that seemed to sparkle like the stars above them. So his eye came down onto the object she held in her hands.

"Interesting." He said quickly. "May I?" He asked motioning to the conch shell she held in her hands. She looked with a questioning stare but handed over the object. With a finger he traced one of the many dark brown stripes of the shell. "You see, these marking can show you how long it took be formed and these . . ." He went on about the shell, talking about different ones, where they were found and how they came to be. And other things like how people in Atlantis would use them for everything from jewelry to tools. Completely forgetting the reason he was there in the first place.

Cheonsa herself was intrigued by his stories. Shuffling closer till their shoulders touched, he seemed to stiffen at the action, but she paid no attention to it when he relaxed soon after. She didn't know how long they stayed out there just talking. Laughing at his jokes, not because they were funny but because they were so lame that they were worth a laugh, which just seemed to give him confidence boost.

"What's it like?" Cheonsa asked.

"What's what like?"

"Atlantis." She replied, eagerly awaiting his reply.

"Well," The Atlantian started. "It's absolutely breath taking."

The female clone giggled. "Considering it's underwater."

La'gaan nudged her with his elbow and rolled his eyes. "It is, but there's so much more. The coral reefs that make up the neighborhoods are beautiful; the natural light from the sun and moon just bounces of them, making them sparkle like pearls. And the merfolk are fierce warriors but are some of the kindest people you will ever meet."

"I wish I could see it one day." The girl said dreamily, staring at him.

Lagoon Boy smiled. "Maybe one day I could take you."

"I'd like that." That's when he realized how close they actually were. They were centimeters apart, each other's breath fanning over the other's cheeks. Cheonsa bit her lip, not sure what to do. She wanted to lean in, to see what his lips felt like on her, a voice in the back of her head was scream at her to do it and screw the plan while another was telling her to remember the plan, her own real feelings weren't meant to be involved, if they were, she would only get hurt. But she threw caution to the wind and leaned till their noses were slightly touching.

La'gaan knew this was wrong, sooo wrong. He was M'gaan, he was in love with her, she was too beautiful, too perfect to be betrayed, but he came closer anyway. How could something so wrong feel so right? Their lips were millimeters apart, then realization came and hit them both in the back of the head, causing them to jerk their heads away.

They stared at each other for a moment, the awkwardness suffocating them both. "Uh, we should, um, we should be getting back." La'gaan stuttered handing the shell back to Cheonsa and hopping up. He offered his hand to her but she just shook her head.

She could feel the tears pricking in the back of her eyes. Why were they there? "I think I'm just going to hand out here just for a little while longer." She told him.

"Are you sure?" La'gaan asked her, afraid that he had hurt her feelings.

"Yep, I-I'll catch up."

"If you are sure." La'gaan said sadly, and left her on the beach.

Cheonsa sighed and rubbed her eyes. How dare her heart create feelings like this? This was never meant to happen, what would her brother say? But in a way, she would have another excuse for trying to get Connor and M'gaan back together, it would because she wanted La'gaan, and from she had just experienced, he wanted her too. It was selfish, she knew, but everyone had a right to be selfish every once in a while right? Especially since she had been selfless since the day she was brought to Korea? Maybe thoughts like that were selfish too.

She looked again to the calm seas, the tide had come in, water gently brushing her toes. She began to sing again.

"_I don't know when, I don't know how  
__But I know something's starting right now . . ."_

She picked herself off the sand and walked along the shoreline singing her heart out to the skies above.

"_Watch and you'll see  
__Someday day I'll be  
__Part of your world . . ."_

__(-_-)

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt. Justice  
****February 14, 2016  
****Saturday  
****8:52pm**

M'gann was in the kitchen eating some of the left overs from the Cheonsa's Valentines Day Breakfast. Well, it was more like brunch since in was Sunday and everyone slept in. She chewed a blueberry muffin, thinking. La'gaan said he was just going out for a quick swim, but it was almost nine o'clock.

She heard steps coming from the hallway and saw Connor come in. He had been gone all day. He walked into the kitchen, just looking at her to know that he acknowledged her existence as he placed a bouquet of flowers on the table so he could grab something from the fridge.

The roses were none like she had ever seen before. The base being pale yellow and turned bright orange and pink towards the tips of the petals. Strangest thing was they all had four strange looking pink stems poking out from underneath the petals, gently stretching and curving toward the center top of the flower. M'gann stared at them, they were beautiful, and they couldn't help but make her feel jealous. Who were they for?

"They're for Cheonsa." Superboy answered her silent question, sensing her eyes on them. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she wanted to ask. "They're Krypton Roses*, her favorite." He said popping the cap of a soda and taking a swig.

"I've never seen these kind before." She commented, putting her dishes in the sink.

"The breed was discovered six years ago, but since it's winter I had to go all the way to a special greenhouse Washington to find them." He explained, so that's why he was gone all day. "I'm sure you can guess why they're her favorite." M'gann smiled a bit; at least she knew they weren't for someone else.

"Well, they're beautiful." She cooed, gently petting the soft petals of one.

"She always had good taste." Then it was silent again. Megan turned to the sink and started the washing the few dishes that were there. She could feel Connor's cold collecting eyes staring holes into the back of her head. Oh god, she wished it wasn't like this. She hated it, they way they were. How if they had a conversation for longer than two minutes it would turn into an argument about how she was abusing her powers, just another excuse for what he really wanted to say: 'The break up was your fault.'

How dare he? She was sorry for what she did to him, invading his mind (which was openly shared with her hers) and trying to erase his emotions, she truly was. But telling her off for brain blasting the bad guys? It was a ridiculous cause to defend. Since when had Superboy or Mr. 'Look at me funny and I'll bash your face in' feel sympathy for the villains? It was wrong.

And at he moment she just had to voice her thoughts, he turned around and he was gone. Had t gotten that bad? Was their connection so lost that she couldn't even feel if he was around anymore? Then something on the counter caught her eye. A single white rose lay on the counter where the bouquet was. She slowly approached it and picked it up. There was a little card attached to the stem. With a shaky hand she flipped it over and tears ran down the sides of her cheeks as she read the simple message of 'Happy Valentine's Day from~ SB'.

"Hey Angelfish." She heard her boyfriend say as she felt him walk into the kitchen from behind her. She wiped of the tears and turned, expertly managing to hide the flower behind her back without letting La'gaan see it.

"Hey. Why were you out so long?" Megan asked with genuine curiosity.

"I . . . just got a little lost it thought." He replied sheepishly, then wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in.

"You? Why is that hard to believe?" Megan joked, wrapping her arms around his neck, him still not seeing the rose in her hand.

"Har-har," He rolled his eye and smiled down at her. "I know I've said this before but, Happy Valentine's Day." And closed his large eyes and kissed her. M'gann kissed back, but poor La'gaan didn't realize that there was no feeling in it, no love, not even seeing that her eyes were open, glued to the white rose that was in her hand.

(-_-)

Kon-El knocked on Cheonsa's door, his roses hidden behind his back. He remembered the first time he gave Megan flowers, the bundle consisted of multiple flowers, do he forgot the names of. He was so worried she wouldn't like them, but she ended tackling him to the ground, kissing him with all the love she had.

"Hey Oppa." He looked up too see Cheonsa standing there in her pajamas and fuzzy slippers, her long hair damp as it flowed down over her shoulders.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you these." He said, and presented her the flowers.

She gasped in pleasure and took them of him, inhaling the scent of the flowers deeply. "Thank you Oppa! They're so beautiful. My favorite kind too." She commented, holding them lovingly.

"I know they're you favorite, Happy Valentines sis." The Male cloned smile as his sister rushed over to hug him. Hugging her back they said their good nights. Cheonsa watched him disappear down the hall, and brought the Krypton Roses back into her room.

"Mew?" Guwon meowed curiously from her little plush cat bed as the Asian placed the flowers on her desk.

"They're from Oppa, they're beautiful aren't they?" She said forlornly staring at the flowers on her bed. She loved them and she loved her brother but she could help the stab to the heart she felt when she wished they were from La'gaan.

~O~

***I got the Krypton Rose when I watched the Justice League ep "For the Man who has everything" or something like that. Spoiler, Wonder Woman give the Krypton Rose to Superman as a Birthday present, it seemed appropriate. I just tweaked the design a little. **

**I'm so sorry this is late, but I've been so busy, and I'm gonna be out of town for a while so I'll try to get the next chap up as soon as I can. **

**PS: I sorry for any spelling and grammar errors and please R&R! **


	9. First Mission Part 1

**AN: hey everyone! So new chapter and as I did with the last chapter I'm going to incorporate eps into chapters, some chaps will happen during, before or after episodes. And cornered and true colors really satisfied me when I watched them, I mean FINALLY!**

**Note: This happens during season 2 episode 5; Beneath.**

**Don't own YJ!**

(-_-)

_A friend is someone who walks in when others walk out._

_By~Walter Winchill_

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA**

**Mt Justice**

**February 19**

**Friday**

**1:25pm**

"Me? Go on a mission? For real?" Cheonsa asked shocked as she talked to Nightwing in the conference room.

Dick nodded. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No! No problem!" She said frantically, waving herhands in front of her, "It's just that, I've only been on team for a short period of time and I just-"

"-Don't feel that your ready?" He finished for her.

The female clone sighed. "Is it obvious?"

"Hey," the Team Leader placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it can be scary, being out on the field for the first time, but I've seen you training and working with the others. You're a natural, and I have no doubts about knowing that you will give your all, you'll be great."

Cheonsa smiled and nodded. "Ok."

"Great, come to the garage at five, you and the rest of the girls will be flying to Bialya. I'll give you the rest of the details on the ride." Richard explained. The Asian girl nodded at the instructions and said a goodbye and walked out as happy as ever.

Somewhere as she walked down the halls she spotted Beast Boy walking around the corner. "BB! Guess what!" She called to receive no response. She then realized that the young changeling didn't look like his normal cheery self. His head was cast down to the floor and hands shoved in his pockets, the cap on his head blocking his eyes from her view.

"Hey little guy," Cheonsa stopped in front of the boy, blocking his path. "Hey, what's the matter?" She bent to his eye level and lifted the tongue of his cap to look at his eyes. She frowned at his sad eyes, slight glazed with unshed tears. "Oh sweetie, what happened?"

Garfield just looked away. "Nothing. It's stupid anyway."

She sighed and gently pushed his face so he would look her in the eyes. "If it's upsetting you then it's not stupid. Now what's the matter? You can tell me."

Beast Boy looked at her and pursed his lips. "Promise you won't tell sis?" Cheonsa nodded. They walked into the living room area and sat on the lounge. Gar slumped into the seat and removed his cap. "It's La'gaan."

Now the clone was really interested, "What about him sweetie?"

"He's kinda a being douche." He told.

"'Douche'?" the girl repeated. "How so?"

Gar continued. "You know how he and my sis are dating right?"

"More than I care to hear about." Cheonsa mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing! Go on."

"Well me and La'gaan, we hang out, we play some ball or video games and stuff, I thought we were good friends." Gar said, his voice cracking a little at the word friends. "But when I ask if he wants to hang out when my sis is NOT around, he'll say he's busy. But today I think I annoyed him when I asked if he wanted to hang out, he told me off that the only reason he hangs out with me was to impress my sister and told me to get out of his way." Gar said pulling his knees to his chest.

"Oh sweetie," Cheonsa placed a hand over his. "He might have just been frustrated at the time, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

BB shook his head. "But he did! I could see it in his eyes."

"Well, how about I go talk to him-"

"No you can't!" He exclaimed. "If you talk to him, he'd probably tell sis, but turn it into some lie about me only being friends with because he's dating M'gann!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't." She looked at him like she didn't want to believe him, but the way La'gaan acted when she defeated him battle few weeks back, it wouldn't be surprising.

"Uh, yeah he would! 'Cause that's the kinda person La'gaan is, trust me." Garfeild replied. "And promise you won't tell sis about this?"

She sighed in defeat and held up her pinkie. "I promise." Beast Boy smiled and latched his pinkie with hers and shook on it. "Hey, don't you have tutoring today or something?" The Asian asked.

"Yeah, later tonight, but I'm free the rest of day witch leaves me completely bored." Gar answered, dramatically falling on the couch causing The clone to giggle. Then a light bulb seem to pop up over her head. She ran out the room as fast as she could to her room and back. The changeling looked up curiously to see that she was holding to guitar cases.

"What are those for?" Gar asked with genuine curiosity.

The Asian sat the cases on the coffee table in front of the lounge and sat down. "Do you know how to play guitar?" Garfield shook his head. "Then I'm going to teach you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to."

"No, I mean yes. I want to."

"Ok then, I always thought playing an instrument was a good way to pass the time." She said. Cheonsa took one of the cases and opened it revealed a large guitar. It was light sandy color with a dark neck and metal strings. "This is my favorite acoustic guitar, she was the first one I ever had. Her name's Sandy Blonde, Sandy for short."

Gar looked at her strangely. "You name Your guitars?"

"Yeah, it's no different to naming a boat." She replied. "And this one's yours to borrow. Old Dusty B.M." she said flipping the latches on the other black case. "1 call him Dusty because I found him in the back of this quaint little pawn shop. The owner said it was been in the back for a while, no one payed any attention to it."

"What does the 'B.M.' stand for?"

"The initials are there because Dusty was signed by Bruno Mars." She lifted the lid and showed the instrument inside. The wood was dark with three steel strings and three nylon string. It had a few scratches here and there and on the base to the left side written in white was a messy signature that said 'B-Mars'.

"Cool! This was signed by THE Bruno Mars?" the shape shifter said excitedly.

"Yeah, I met him too. He came to the studio for a special team up concert with Cheonsa Luna and he was walking through the halls and I had Dusty with me, he didn't recognize me since I was in the most casual clothes I had ever worn to the studio and thought I was fan that wanted him to sign their guitar. So he stole a correction pen from his agent behind him and signed it like it was the most normal thing in the world." She went on. "Then when he was about to walk away his agent whispered to him that I was Cheonsa Luna and apologized like, a gazillion times. But I told him it fine since I'm a huge fan of his work, so he started working together. He's a really cool guy."

"That's awesome."

"It was, now" She said picking up Sandy. "Take Dusty and let's start with the basics."

(^_^)

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA**

**Mt Justice**

**February 19**

**Friday**

**4:55pm**

"So it's Cheonsa's first mission, so Nightwing is depending on us to take care of her, you know, show her the ropes. And knowing her she'll follow orders down to the letter." M'gann explained. They were out in the garage, Miss Martian prepping the Bio-Ship, Batgirl fixing her utility belt, Wonder Girl securing her lasso and Bee fixing her goggles.

Karen looked around. "Where's 'Onsa at anyway? We're 'bout to leave." Just the female clone came walking into the hanger.

They got a full view of Cheonsa. She was in her superhero garb, the color theme was dark blue, like her scarf. (AN: Check out the cover image, I drew her outfit so you have an idea what she looks like.)

She wore a blue spandex tube top that dipped down around her back to allow room for her wings to sprout. She had detached sleeves that reached her wrists with the hems white. Her shoes were the same, her boots reached her knees and were the same blue, with the rims and wedged heels being white. She also wore matching pair of mini shorts and a white choker with a blue Superman S pendant adorned her neck.

"Girl, you are looking good." Karen complemented, the other girls nodded in agreement, causing the female clone to blush.

"Aw girls, stop." Cheonsa laughed.

"So what your official superhero alias? Supergirl's already taken right? And no offense but I don't think it would fit you." Cassie admitted.

"Yeah," The Asian answered. "My name's Krypto Angel, but just call me Angel. I was having second thoughts about but Nightwing approved it so it's a keeper."

Babs smiled. "Krypto Angel? I like it, it suits you."

"Well get your Krypto butt into the ship cause we're on schedule." Karen called, and her and Miss M boarded the ship, followed by Barbra.

"Coming." Cas called, and took the Asian by the hand and dragged her on to the ship. "This is gonna be so cool!"

(^_^)

**Qurac**

**February 19**

**Friday**

**7:06pm**

They flew in the Bio-Ship over the vast deserts of Qurac. M'gann in the Captain's chair, Bumble Bee to her right, WG to her left and Batgirl and Angel in two seats right at the front of the ship. Nightwing was up on a screen, explaining the mission, till Cassie interrupted and summarized used most of it. Their mission was sneak behind enemy lines, recon known boom tube hot spots and search for alien tech that resembles the bomb that destroyed Malina Island. She bit her lip, all those poor Kroloteans! Oh, and don't get caught or create an international incident whilst doing it, that was important.

"Psimon?" M'gann asked, her voice laced with an emotion Cheonsa couldn't place.

"We have confirmed that Byalia's Telepathic enforcer is still catatonic in a Qurackie Hospital," Dick paused. "After his last encounter with you." He said referring to M'gann. Angel turned to look at her, but turned back unnoticed because the expression of the Martians face scared her a little.

"But Bialya's dictator, Queen Bee, is another story." The team leader showed a picture of Queen Bee with an army of soldiers at her back. "Her abilities to control the minds of men is why alpha is an female squad for this mission."

"Oh really?" Babs rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And would you have felt the need to justify an all _male_ squad for a given mission?" She asked. The others frowned as the awaited an answer, Cheonsa simply smiled and tried to figure how Nightwing was going to get himself out of this one.

"Uh . ." He coughed and stuttered. "Well there's no right answer to that is there? So, Nightwing out." Then he was gone.

Batgirl smirked and turned a little in her seat. "Queen Bee's not the only one who can mess with a man's mind." Everyone burst out laughing, Cheonsa covered her mouth to try and quiet down her own laugh but failed. And at the moment she knew everything was going to be alright.

(^_^)

**Bialya**

**February 20**

**Saturday**

**12pm**

The girls were hiding behind a sand dune on the other side of a trench, where they were spying on a heavily guarded Bialyan base. As Cassie had said prior, a place this heavenly guarded had to be keeping something big. That's what exactly what they were there to find out.

_"Ok Batgirl, you take the north hanger and I'll take the south."_ M'gann instructed over the mental link. _"Bee, you take the east, Angel, you take the west."_ She continued. _"Wonder Girl, hold position." _

Cheonsa watched as the smile slipped of her face and the look of sad shock crossed her features, the Asian herself was surprised herself. _"What? Wait, why can't I go in?"_

_"Uh, because your Wonder Girl honey, not Stealther Girl."_ Karen explained in her shrunken form.

The held her hands up in defense. _"I can do this!"_

_"No one's knocking your enthusiasm Cas,"_ Said Batgirl. _"And if I was in a fire fight, there's no one I rather have besides me."_

_"We're trying to avoid getting into a fight."_ The Martian said getting to the point. _"Besides, we need a look out."_ Cassie still didn't look happy. Cheonsa felt bad, Wonder Girl was also new to the team, but had been on it longer than her, and yet she was being held back.

_"Cas it's Ok."_ Krypto Angel said on the link, and gently pressed the 'S' pendant on her chocker, which turned everything whire on her costume black. "_I don't like the idea of preaching my purpose, but I was made to do stuff like this. But I'm sure if a fight did break out, I know you'll be right there beside us kicking major bad guy butt."_ Cas smiled a little but didn't look convinced.

_"Right. Remember to use the psychic link only. They have the tec to intercept our radios."_ Miss Martian warned. _"If anything goes wrong, we scatter and meat at the rondevouz point. Clear?"_

_"Clear."_ They all repeated except for Cassie who had her back slightly turned. She looked up and sighed. "Clear." She said out loud, a little too loud. She gasped and covered her lips with her hand. "_I mean, clear."_ But when she turned the others were gone.

(^_^)

The girls ran to their sections, M'gann phased through the roof while the others entered through vents. Cheonsa leaped up to the roof in one bound and found a vent against the roof. Quickly removing the rail she hopped in and shot straight down into the darkness.

She crawled through the vents, easily turning at corners. _Thank you Cadmus for my slim figure . . ._ She then saw a light coming from an opening and shuffled towards it, before getting to her destination there was a small tap in the back of her mind. The link! M'gann must of shut it down, something must of gone wrong and she could only that M'gann was alright.

Angel looked through the rails to see if it was safe. and the odds were in her favor since the vent was located behind some weird pod looking things. The clone crawled out and replaced the railing, then she heard a thud and some voices talking.

She peeked from behind the pods and mentally gasped. Barbra was on the ground and being dragged to one of the pods. She recognized all of them, Devestation, Icicle Jr., Mammoth, Shimmer, and Psimon! Wasn't her suppose to be in hospital?

The villains were arguing about something, but she didn't listen because she had just spotted Bumble Bee hovering behind Psimon's head.

Again some good luck came when she flew close to the pods. Cheonsa grabbed her as quick as she could covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Karen had stopped struggling when she saw who it was.

"When did you get here?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Just got here, what are we gonna do about Batgirl?" Cheonsa asked worriedly, releasing her tiny friend from her grip.

"I got it covered, I got a plan, but we to get out of here and meet up with the others." She instructed. "Do you think you can fly through there without getting caught?" Bee asked pointing at the hanger door down the runway that was now open.

"Yeah, no prob." The Asian replied. They looked around and ran towards the opening when the coast was clear, Karen already flying. Cheonsa ran so swiftly that it looked like her feet didn't even touch the ground. Then when they were three quarters of the way down, the clone kept into the air and released her giant white wings and bfgthe flew through the opening.

(-_-)

They reached the rondevouz point and saw Miss Martian and a worried looking Wonder Girl who was pacing and looked like she was about to pull her hair out.

M'gann placed a hand on the blondes shoulder in comfort. " . . . We recover and adapt. That's rule one."

"Sounds about right." Bee said flying up to them with Angel not far behind.

"Bee, Angel! Your alive!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Was there really any doubt?"

"Have you seen Batgirl?" The telapath asked.

"Captured." The clone said warily.

"That's why we have to move, now. We'll brief you both on the way." Bumble Bee explained. "I've got a plan."

(*o*)

They hovered outside the hanger opening as Karen explained their parts in her plan. "Ok, so Miss M goes in, poses as Shimmer and puts the place into lock down. Then do your mental thing with Psimon as a distraction so I can wake up Batgirl and get her to fly the plane of abductees out of this hole."

"Angel, your job is to sneak on the catwalk towards the goons and make sure that when the place goes into lock down none of them get out. They'll probably have guns so fight them if you have to. Then we'll signal you when you can bust out."

Krypto Angel nodded. "Understood."

"And Cas your gonna have to stay out here."

"What!? Why?" She complained.

"Because honey, there's a fifty fifty chance that someone will be able close the hanger doors so we need you out here to rip them open if the do close."

Wonder Girl slumped. "Understood."

"Ok girls, execute." M'gann said and they flew off to their destinations. Angel flew into the hanger and reabsorbed her wings. She silently ran down the hanger, jumped onto the nose of the plain and then onto the pathway that was hanging down from toe ceiling. She ran until she gotten end of it jumped onto the path that hovered above about twenty to twenty five soldiers working on computers.

She crouched down and waited for Miss M to put the place into lock down and the next thing she knew, an alarm went off and metal doors started sliding down around the soldiers. The Bialyans yelled in their native tongue and banged on the metal, but it was no use, they were trapped.

But apparently one had spotted her and they all started firing their weapons. Dodging every bullet she jumped from the cat walk and right into the middle of them. Of course there first reaction was to keep shooting but they stopped when the realized their shots didn't penetrate her skin. So instead they hcharged at her.

When the they were close she ducted down swiped at their first feet, causing them to fall. She rose and ran forward, elbowing a guard in the face on the way, accidentally breaking his nose.

"Sorry!" Angel called as she kicked another three guys down. She punched another and felt one coming behind her and moved so he collided with the one running to her from the front. She just hoped that the girls were doing ok outside.

(^o^)

"Yes! We did it!" Krypto Angel heard Wonder Girl say over the link as she pushed the last goon down

into a pile.

"The mission is complete, Angel you can get out of there." She heard the Martian say. Cheonsa smiled and started punching at the metal, denting it and then tearing it. But when she did she caught sight of Mammoth throwing a car at the plane's wing, causing it explode and break off. And somehow causing the plane to move and smash against the opposite wall, causing the other wing to tare off.

Cheonsa jumped out the hole in the metal she had created and released her own wings as she did. She zoomed towards the hager and let out a distressed cry when the plane fell out and off the cliff. Barbra was still inside!

She flew out the hanger and dived down, folding her wings to accumulate more speed. The Asian reached the plane's side and and spread her wings, being lifted back up slight because on the wind rush. She saw Cassie trying to push it up from the nose. "It's too heavy!" Cassie yelled with a grunt.

_"For me too!"_ She heard Miss Martian say on the link. Cheonsa then flew down below the nose where Cas was and pushed the front of the plane up. Sweat dripped down her her temples as she managed to lift up the front. Then she slid to middle of the plane and flapped her wings with all her might and was able to hold the plane. Even though her body ached and this was probably the most heaviest thing she had ever carried with her 'not-up-to-standard' Kryptonian strength, she wasn't about her team them down.

_"Wooh! Go Angel!"_ Bee rooted on the mental link and others yelled their thanks.

_"I-it's totally fine guys."_ Angel grunted and huffed. _"But I-I don't think I can keep this up much longer." _

_"Right."_ M'gann said and pressed her fingers to her temples and called to her ship. It came around and hovered above the aircraft, then a huge arm morphed from the bottom of the Bio-Ship and stretched down to grab the plane.

"Good girl." M'gann told her ship, and it carried off into the sky, Cas laughing loudly with glee. A pleasant sense of accomplishment and pride washed over the clone, like she had down something amazing, and in the girl eyes, she did.

Angel soared to the top of the plane when a wave of nausea hit her and everything became dim and blurred. And in the next second, she wasn't flying any more; she was falling.

"Angel!" Cassie cried as and zoomed off to catch her before she hit the hard metal roof of the aircraft.

_"Oh God the poor girl's exhausted."_ Bee pointed out, seeing the sweat on her face and how her normally pink cheeks were drained of color.

_"Well she did just lift a whole plane remember?"_ Babs reminded over the link.

_"Then we better get her inside and get to Cave quick, she need medical attention."_ M'gann led and carried the unconscious girl to the ship.

(^_^)

**AN: I'm so sorry for the bad fight scenes! I can't right them for crap. So I'll have part 2 up soon, and I hope you guys have a great day! **

**Please R&R!**


	10. AN

**Important!**

**Hey everyone! Bad news, really bad news. My USB broke and all my fanfics were on it, meaning the next few chapters for this fic are gone. My aunt's not sure if she can fix it so this fic is going to be on hiatus of a while. I really am sorry, but to make it up to you, please PM any ideas for fics you'd like me to right in the mean time while I wait to see it my damn USB can be saved. Thanks for your patience :)**

**From the girl who will always come back; Angel-from-the-Ashes. **


	11. First Mission Part 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Chapter 10! Well, the official chapter 10, I did an all-nighter to write this for you guys! You're all lucky I love you! This is the furthest I've gone with any story, and from looking at this story and where it's going, I'm sure this story isn't gonna end for a while. Ok, at this point I want to make it clear that I absolutely hate, no, I absolutely **_**loathe **_**Lagoon Boy. I really do, strawberry-hime3 hated him too but she wanted to write a story where during the plot he becomes a better, more likable character, even if it's just in this one fanfic. **

**And another thing, I'm sure everyone heard that FREAKIN CARTOON NETWORK CANCLED YOUNG JUSTICE INVASION! Goddammit! I would rant but I rather you guys just get to the story. **

**And thanks to my few but loyal reviewers-  
****Powertothepeople23  
****J9162  
****Nightwing 509  
****Alchemist 15  
****Nini Hearts**

**Tater: I loved reading your review, don't know why, but I just did! And I did some research before continuing the story, apparently there are few existing Krytonian's in DC and all the one's that ended up one earth in a few different Universes started with C (the guys) and K (the girls). So I guess strawberry-hime3 wanted to mix it up by naming her OC with a C, and how fortunate was it that it meant 'Angel'? ^_^**

**I do not own YJ or hime's OC.**

_"Lord help the mister that comes between me and my sister..."  
__By~ Irving Berlin_

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice**

**February 20  
****Saturday  
****12:25pm**

Cheonsa groaned at a pain in her back, and all she could see was darkness. Then some voices, some she could make out like her brother's, Cassandra's high pitch vocals and one that she seemed to smile at; La'gaan's. Her eyes fluttered open to see the stark white ceiling of what she guessed was the Cave's med bay. She was lying in a hospital bed and smiled when she saw a few familiar faces surrounding it. Connor stood on her left, followed by Nightwing, Cassie, Karen, Barbra and M'gann and La'gaan on8 her right.

"You're finally awake." Connor said, smiling weakly. Cheonsa smiled back and inspected herself. Her wings were still out, folded neatly beneath her. There was an IV jammed in her right arm and pale pick and yellow spots covered her arms. She ran her thumb over them in confusion. "They're healing bruises," The male clone said crossly. "From _bullets_."

The Aian swallowed hard. "O-oh . . . What happened to me?"

"What do you remember?" She heard a voice say, she turned her head to see La'gaan smiling down at her. She smiled back, till she saw that his arm was around the Martians shoulders and frowned, playing it off as if she was trying to concentrate.

"We were on that mission, Miss Martian told me the mission was complete, the plane was secured, to get out and meet up with the others. But the next thing I knew, the plane lost both its wings and fell straight of the cliff." Cheonsa recounted.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, and you dived down and lifted the plane before it hit the ground! It was amazing!" the blonde gushed.

Superboy huffed and crossed his arms. "Yes, and depleted all your energy by doing so."

"Yes. But I am still curious of how you did it, I though you said you weren't as strong as Connor?" Nightwing asked scratching his chin.

The clones looked at each other and looked back to heir leader. "I'm not, but I don't think you understand how strong Kryptonians really are." Cheonsa explained. "I used all my power to lift that plane, Oppa would have probably only use half, and if it were Superman it probably would've been nothing."

"Interesting." Was all Dick said after.

Barbra smiled at Cheonsa from the end of the bed and reached out to touch her leg. "Cheonsa I can't thank you enough, if you hadn't lifted the plane I would've been a stain on the trench floor."

"It's ok, anything for a team mate." Choensa replied, and then yawned rather loudly.

Nightwing turned to the others. "C'mon guys, Cheonsa still need her rest." He turned back to the female Kryptonian. "Stay whelmed." The rest said their goodbyes and started to leave.

La'gaan placed a hand on her shoulder, sending a shot of electricity down her spine. "We'll see you later." He said referring to him and M'gann, and they left, though she wished he had stayed.

Now she was alone with her brother. He pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at her sternly. "What were you thinking?"

Cheonsa sighed; she knew this was coming. "I was thinking there was a plane falling to earth with Batgirl and bunch of civilians inside it."

"I know," Connor started. "You know you limits, sure, you can lift a bus or two, but not a whole plane!" He said throwing his hands up.

"I knew what I was doing Connor! I had it under control!" She argued.

"But what if you couldn't lift it?" Kon asked. "What if you couldn't hold for longer than three minutes? You would have been flattened!"

She sat up, ignoring her aching wings and faced her brother. "Barbra was inside! What was I supposed to do? Let her plummet to death?"

Her brother rubbed the bridge of his nose then looked at her again, gently taking a hold of her left wrist and holding her arm up for her to see. "And how about these? You know your skin isn't as tough as mine, and you took the bullets anyway!"

The female clone snatched her arm back a little ashamed. "I know! But I needed some way to intimidate the soilders." She felt even more upset with herself, she hated when they fought like this.

Connor saw this and got up and sat on the bed next to her. "Hey, I'm sorry, ok?" He said placing and hand on her arm. "But you know how worried I get when you get hurt."

"I know," She said playing with the ends of her hair. "I guess I was being a little reckless." She admitted. "But you have to have a little faith in me, I can take care of myself."

"I know." Connor just smiled. "So what did you think of you first mission?"

Cheonsa stretched, her wings rose up with her arms. She leaned forward and held in a whimper as her wings were reabsorbed in her back. She looked at her brother once more and grinned, flopping back down onto the pillows and laughed. "Asterous."

(^_^)

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****February 20  
****Saturday  
****3:15pm**

"So we're gonna go from a G chord to a C chord." Cheonsa instructed from her hospital as she held her guitar Sandy in her lap. She and Beast Boy were continuing their guitar lesson, she wanted to do it in the living room but Nightwing said that she should stay in bed for a little longer, just to be safe. Gar sat in a seat to her right, holding Ol' Dusty in his arms, watching intently as the clone explained the chords to the song they were learning.

" . . . Don't worry about switching from chord to chord to much, in time I'm sure you'll be able to switch chords with your eyes closed." She couldn't help but feel proud of herself when she saw his big green eyes sparkle with admiration.

"Knock knock." She heard someone say from the door of the bay. Lagoon Boy came in with his hands behind his back. Walking up to the bed he frowned when he saw the shape shifter sitting next to the bed occupying Cheonsa. Gar frowned back.

"Um guys?" They didn't respond. "Ok, uh, Gar? How 'bout we continue the lesson later, ok? Me and La'gaan need to talk." Gar looked at her and nodded. Taking hold of Dusty by his tail and left, glaring at La'gaan on the way out.

"So I brought you something." The Atlantian said, and revealed what he was holding. It was bouquet of white Lilies.

"Aw, they're lovely." Cheonsa beamed, setting her instrument aside as he handed her the flowers. They were your typical white lily, the inside having a tinge of pink and speckled with brown. She petted the petals and couldn't help but get all bubbly inside. _He gave me flowers! To bad Valentine's was a while ago . . . _But she wasn't about to complain.

"I'm glad you like them my Angel." La'gaan said, his eyes widening at what he had just called her.

The clone tilted her head in confusion, had her sensitive ears heard right? "You don't have to call me by my Hero name you know, right now I'm just bed ridden Cheonsa." She said, ignoring the fact that he said 'my Angel' instead of just 'Angel'.

"Y-yeah, right." He said letting go of the breath he was holding. _Smooth La'gaan, as smooth as the ocean during a sea storm. _He thought sarcastically. "M'gann was meant to come in to see you but she said something came up."

She held back the frown; she was really tired of him saying her name. The clone was about to say some till she remembered something. "Hey La'gaan, could you stand up for a second?" He gave her a look but didn't say anything and stood up. She took a second just to admire him, _and all his shirtless glory_. She blushed, she had no idea where that thought came from. Wanting to slap herself, Cheonsa remembered why she asked him to stand and socked him hard-but not too hard- in the thigh.

"Ow!" He yelped, clutching his thigh as he dropped to the ground. "What is Neptune's Beard was that for!?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "For what you said to Garfield." She had never really gotten so angry with someone that she'd punch them, but when she thought about it, she had never even raised her voice to anyone other than her brother. But when she remembered the hurt look in the changling's eyes she knew she had to do something about it. _I promised Gar I wouldn't say anything to his _Sister_, but not to La'gaan himself. _

Lagoon Boy groaned and shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Gar told me you snapped and told him the only reason you hang out with him is because you want to impress M'gann." She said, catching the Atlantian's full attention. "So it's true."

"Well I-"

"Did you mean it? What you said to him." His silence was all she needed. He cast his head down, not wanting to continue looking at the disappointment in Cheonsa's eyes, but he knew that she was still glaring.

"It made Angelfish happy to know that Beast Boy liked me, but he just got too irritating, so the other day I just snapped." He stated.

"But that's no excuse for using him to impress your girlfriend, he's her _brother_." Cheonsa scolded. She turned away and huffed in anger. "That's really scummy, you know? He's a kid, he doesn't deserve to be used like that." She shook her head. "I thought _you _were better than that, guess I was wrong."

"Look Cheonsa I'm sorry-"

"Oh. No." Angel said through her teeth as she whipped her head around, her azure eyes dark with rage as she pointed a finger to her chest. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. When you leave I want you to go find Gar and apologize, got it?"

He looked up with pleading eyes. "But-"

"No buts!" Angel yelled. "And don't breathe a word of this to Miss M, I promised Gar she wouldn't know about it, and I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy with you if she found out." She warned, poison in her voice. "Now go, before I slug your thigh again." Luna warned, shooing him out of the medical bay.

She was then alone again, her anger slowly fading. She picked up her phone ad checked the time and smiled when a little furry creature hopped into her lap. "Hey Guwon, where have you been?" The cat just mewed and climbed over the Lilies to snuggle into her lap. She looked at the flowers and meowed questionably up at her mistress. "Aren't they pretty? They're from La'gaan."

The cat let out a strange sound, something that Cheonsa translated to something along the lines of 'What is he trying to do?' "Well, he was meant to come with M'gann . . ." God, Cheonsa really wished M'gann break it off with the Atlantian so she get with Connor, then La'gaan would be single.

When had she become so indigent for a relationship? And with the one guy? Was it desperation? La'gaan wasn't the first boy she had liked. In Korea she had a few relationships, just a few dates here and there but never a serious relationship, but with him? She wanted one.

Maybe it was for the fact she wanted M'gann And her brother to get back together, and some how her subconscious had turned that into some sort of obsession with the obstacle that was blocking the path for the two aliens to get back together.

Maybe it was pity? La'gaan was sort of (as Beast Boy called him) a douche, with a very pretentious attitude and an ego bigger than his head but there was a bright side to him as well, like how he acted when they were on the beach. Maybe she just wanted to help in be a better person, and she was just confusing it with love.

Love? She choked a little. She wasn't in love with him, was she? Sure, she liked him-a lot-and sure she loved the way he'd give her that toothy grin of his whenever he would crack one of his lame jokes or how his scales on his lean body would gleam in the light no matter where he was or-she sighed and flopped onto her pillows, causing the cat in her lap to jump a little. It was going to be a long day, but she did know one thing.

She had a new favorite flower.

(^_^)

La'gaan left the Med Bay flustered and shocked. Since when had Cheonsa become so violent? Sure he hadn't known her long but she was never really one to raise her voice, or the kind of person that would punch someone they were angry with. _She_ is_ Superboy's sister. _He thought as he walked through the halls.

He groaned and rubbed his thigh, he knew there was probably already a bruise there. He never intended for anyone to be hurt by his actions, he just wanted M'gann to be happy. Though Cheonsa made him see the error of his ways, he started to think when he decided when Angel's happiness came before his Angelfish's.

Lagoon Boy scratched his neck, it was so frustrating! When ever he though about M'gann all he saw was Cheonsa Luna's face. How the light just bounced of her glossy lips, or how the sun got caught in her raven hair or-he groaned, he really wasn't helping himself. But when he thought about Cheonsa, the thoughts always led to Superboy.

How he loathed him, he always had since the first day he met him. He was so . . . perfect. How all the newer members looked up to him, they all loved how he was a true hero, but he never really acknowledged any of their praise, he didn't even age, he'd always stay good looking (not that he though he was, but all the girls on the team think so). He was so cool and collected, though at the same time a walking a bomb that threatened to blow at any second. His life was perfect (something La'gaan had always wanted), he had a great team, a family, and a gorgeous and perfect girlfriend, who he had fallen for when they first met.

La'gaan (once, for a very, _very_ short period of time) had looked up to him as well. But the first day during combat practice, when Connor had threw him to the ground and told him he needed practice. But that wasn't what got him angry, it was the fact he had called him _Rookie _after. Oh how he hated the name, he made him feel insignificant, worthless.

But then heard about the break up, which he was truly shocked by. How could the clone give up something so amazing? He had jumped at the chance to get with M'gann, and when she accepted, he truly felt like he belonged, like at least one aspect of his life was perfect. He loved the Martian, he truly did, but he couldn't help the evil joy he felt inside whenever he saw the Kryptonian frown when he and his Angelfish were together.

It made him sound like he was using her, but he wasn't. He just liked to see the clone angry, blaming him for breaking up with M'gann always sent his into an angry state, the Atlantian loved those tiny moments of powers he had over the Krypto's emotion.

He walked into the living area and stopped in his tracks, Beast Boy was on the couch strumming the guitar Angel had let him borrow, muttering something under his breath. He hadn't noticed La'gaan yet, and continued strumming.

Lagoon Boy wanted to turn around but Cheonsa's voice kept booming in his head. _"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. When you leave I want you to go find Gar and apologize, got it!?"_ So he took a deep breath and walked toward the lounge. "Hey Gar . . ."

(^_^)

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****February 20  
****Saturday  
****4:45pm**

"Oh, Connor, didn't see you there." M'gann said sheepishly as she flew out of the conference room, almost bumping into Superboy on the way out.

"No problem," He replied in a monotonous voice, like always.

"Right . . . So how's Cheonsa? Me and La'gaan were about to go see her but Nightwing said something came up so he went alone." The Martian said offhandedly, trying her hardest to start an actual conversation with him.

"She's fine, Nightwing told her to stay in the infirmary and rest for a little bit longer." Connor replied, walking down the hall, leaving M'gann flouting in the air. Mustering up the courage, she flew down and caught up with the clone.

"Well, I might go visit her now, do you want to come?" She said hopefully, awaiting his answer.

"I checked on her this morning, and I have things to do." Kon answered quickly, and quickly turned at the first corner because the pain in his heart seemed to escalate when he was alone with her. The air became to toxic, and even through her genuine words, his heartache was too great, and for some reason he couldn't deal with her. _Not right now. _

"Okay . . ." He words were just a whisper as she slumped against the wall, her hands clenched into fists and tears threatened to spill, did he really hate her that much? Did her presence really hurt him that much? She couldn't find the answer, she just hoped that she might have better luck talking to him tomorrow.

(^_^)

**AN: So the ending was a little rushed but it took me a while to rewrite this chapter, and it was focusing more on the relationship between La'gaan and Cheonsa Luna, hoped you enjoyed! **


End file.
